


West-Allen: No More

by SuperFlarrowLover



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen-centric, F/M, Hurt Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Lena Luthor & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor-centric, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Winn Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlarrowLover/pseuds/SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: Barry is shocked when Iris asks for a divorce. Barry leaves Central City to start a new life but he didn't know that new life would be with Lena Luthor.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Kate Kane, Barry Allen & Lena Luthor, Barry Allen & Winn Schott Jr., Barry Allen/Lena Luthor, Beth Kane | Alice/Lex Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor & Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a co-author Brightburn1985 said that I could post this story on here.

Barry was shocked about Iris telling him that she couldn't be his home, anymore. But once the shock wore off, he decided to sign some divorce papers and abandon Central City and Team Flash.

Barry decided to head over to National City to visit Kara. 

Barry knocked on Kara's door, and waited for her to answer…

Kara opens the door and is shocked to see Barry.

"Hi Kara," Barry said with a happy tone but with a hint of sadness to it.

“Hi Barry, what are you doing here?” she asked 

"I just came to tell you Goodbye, I'm moving. I'm leaving this country. I want a fresh start." 

“What?! Why?” she asked 

"If you let me come in, I'll tell you about it." Barry vaguely replied.

Kara let Barry into her apartment and shut the door behind them.

Barry told Kara what happened and she felt sorry for him.

“I’m so sorry, Barry.” Kara said

"I can't say that I didn't see it coming. Because Iris has been acting strange in this Post-Crisis World…" 

“You could stay here if you want.” Kara said

"Oh, I don't want to impose and besides, you have your own problems. I don't want to add mine to yours." 

“Barry, you’re fine and besides I could use your help anyways.” Kara said

Barry sighed, "I'm just sick and tired of Iris playing the blame game with me. It's everybody's fault but hers!" Barry vented quietly.

“Barry, not everything is your fault, yes you make mistakes sometimes but you’ve managed to fix them and people forgive you.” Kara said

"Well, I'll stay with you until you get tired of me, on one condition." Barry replied vaguely.

“What is that?” Kara asked

"Please," Barry began, "Please don't tell me to get back together with Iris, because me and her are through." 

“You got it dude.” Kara said while giving a thumbs up.

Barry pulled out his Android and said, "I'm ordering take-out, do you want anything?" 

“Potstickers.” Kara said “Want to watch a scary movie?” 

"Have you seen The Conjuring or Insidious?" Barry asked, suddenly.

“What about Annabelle Creation?” Kara asked 

"That's a prequel, right? I haven't seen the first Annabelle." Barry replied.

“Let’s watch the first one then.” Kara said

Kara sits down on the couch. Barry sits down on the other side.

"You know, I never got to tell you about how sorry I was, when your relationship with Mon-El didn't work out."

“It’s okay, I’m over him now.” Kara said

Barry fast-forwarded through the previews, and hit play and the menu asked if he wanted to watch it with commentary, and he declined.

“You won’t get scared will you?” Barry asked, "I mean you're not going to scream, right?" 

“The only time I screamed was when Alex showed me ‘The Shining’.” Kara said 

"I mostly just jump when something scary happens because there's a lot of jump-scares in films, today." Barry said before shutting up and watching the film.

“This shouldn’t be scary at all.” Kara said 

Barry nodded and watched the film with his superfriend.

DING! DONG!

Barry got up and answered the door, he then proceeded to pay the delivery man. He sat down and handed Kara her potstickers. Barry, on the other hand, had an individual party tray with orange chicken, sesame seed chicken, lo-mein, wantons and chicken fried rice. 

“Cheers.” Kara said holding her fork. 

“Cheers.” Barry said hitting her fork with his. 

They watched the film and ate together, Barry ate his orange chicken and offered Kara some of his sesame seed chicken. 

She ate some sesame seed chicken.

In the middle of the movie Kara jumps when the door slams and the mother is separated from her baby. Books kept flying towards the child. 

Barry comforted Kara by saying, “It’s okay, Kara. It’s a natural reaction.” 

“But the baby man.” Kara said

“This is a good movie,” Barry began, “I can’t believe the same person who made this, also made Mortal Kombat: Annihilation.” 

“What’s Mortal Kombat?” Kara asked 

“Oh, right. You’ve probably never played it, but to sum it all up: it’s an extremely gore-y fighting game series that was turned into two films back in the 90’s. I remember them like it was yesterday.” 

Kara laughs.

“We should watch them sometime, together. In fact I have them on my Google Play account.” Barry suggested. 

“Maybe when the movie is over.” Kara said 

“I meant, the next time we have some free time on our hands. Because I know you probably have work tomorrow.” Barry pointed out.

“Hey I could get you a job working with Lena or the DEO.” Kara suggested.

"Would Lena even give me a job? Because I haven't met her yet and she doesn't know me." 

“I believe Lena would I can introduce you to her tomorrow.” Kara said 

“Okay, I’ll stay with you for a couple of weeks before I go apartment hunting.” Barry promised.

“You want to help me with a prank tomorrow?” Kara asked 

"Who are we pranking?" Barry asked.

“Alex.” Kara said “Have you heard of the movie ‘Rings’?” 

"You mean that Japanese Horror film that got remade in America?" 

“Yep. Alex is afraid of that movie and I was going to have Lena dressed up like her but I need your help to keep her distracted.” Kara said

"We could do that or we could do something a bit crazier," Barry replied vaguely.

“How much crazier?” Kara asked

"Well," Barry began, "I have this serum, I've been meaning to test out…" 

“It’s not dangerous is it?” Kara asked 

"Supposedly, it's a Super Soldier Serum, it'll give a normal person enhanced speed and strength, but the drawback is, the serum makes you more of what you are…" Barry explained, "So, good becomes great but bad, evil becomes well, you know…"

“How is that going to help?” Kara asked 

"Supposedly, it changes a person's sexual orientation as well." Barry explained, "So, that's the prank part but there's no going back from that." 

“So you're saying that your serum is going to change Alex’s sexual orientation? Okay I’m confusing myself explain more.” Kara said

"There's an element of mind-control in the serum, after she takes it, she'll fall in love with the first-person that she sees, excluding extended family and blood-relations." 

“So gross.” Kara said 

"We don't have to do that, though. It's a big life changing thing for Alex, and she may not forgive us for doing it." Barry replied.

“Yeah let’s just stick to the part where I have Lena dressing up as the little girl from the ‘Rings’ movie.” Kara said 

"I want you to give this serum to the DEO, though and have them test it on a volunteer." Barry said

“We could give it to Winn, he hates being powerless.” Kara said 

"Sure, as long as you tell him the side-effects and give him time to think it over." 

“Honestly I don’t think Winn will care.” Kara said 

"Here, take it." Barry said, handing her the serum, "You can give it to him later." 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! 

“Wonder who that could be.” Kara said 

Kara gets up and walks over to the door and opens it. 

Winn was standing holding a box of donuts.

“Hey Winn.” Kara said

"I brought you some donuts." 

“Cool.” Kara said 

Winn walks inside. 

“So what are you guys doing?” Winn asked

"Well, Iris kicked me out and I told Kara that, so I'm staying with her for a couple of weeks, looking for a job tomorrow, and doing some apartment hunting later in a couple weeks." 

“Well I am looking for a roommate so if you want to stay over you can.” Winn said 

"I also brought something from Star Labs on my way here, it's supposedly a Super Soldier Serum, that'll enhance someone's speed and strength, but the side-effects are unknown, but I think they're mostly mental side-effects." 

“Okay so why are you telling me this?” Winn asked 

"I wanted to find a volunteer and Kara said she would find one." Barry said.

“And I want it to be you.” Kara said

"How do I know it won't kill me?" Winn asked.

“It won’t you’ll just fall in love with the first person you see.” Barry said

"Then, leave the room Barry. Here's the key to my apartment, I'll meet you back there." Winn said, not believing it but wanting to be on the safe side.

“I think we just scared him.” Barry said

Winn closed his eyes and drank the serum without hesitation and he blacked out…

“We should probably leave before he falls in love with one of us.” Kara said 

Barry picked up Kara bridal-style and ran away at superspeed, to Winn's apartment and he texted Iris to show up at Kara's apartment.

4 hours Later…

“So how long is he supposed to fall in love with Iris?” Kara asked

"Until she breaks his heart or the object of his affection dies." 

“What if Iris falls in love with Winn?” Kara asked

"Honestly, at this point: I don't care." Barry said without hesitation and he sounded very convincing.

“Sounds fair.” Kara said

"I just wish we could see if it works, without actually being there." Barry said

Kara just received a message from Iris. 

“Oh it worked.” Kara said 

Barry laughed himself silly.

“She said she is taking Winn to Star Labs for a cure.” Kara read

Barry called up Iris and said, "Iris, Winn always wanted to be a superhero and that's why I gave him the Super Soldier Serum." 

“Can you give me a heads up next time?” Iris asked 

"Well, the side-effects only last until you break his heart or until you die," Barry promised.

“What?” Iris said in shock.

"You can break his heart, you can do that easily, I mean you broke mine," Barry pointed out.

“Barry please it was hard enough for me as well.” Iris said 

"Oh bullshit," Barry muttered into the phone…

“Barry I know the marriage didn’t work out but I still want us to be friends.” Iris said

"Well, you have Caitlin and Cisco to help you find a cure and if Felicity didn't kill herself, you would've had her, too." Barry said earnestly.

“Bye Barry.” Iris said 

Barry hung up as well and got up and walked out to the balcony of Winn's apartment.

Kara went back to her own apartment and Winn showed up. Winn walked out onto the balcony and stood there with Barry.

Barry sighed and said to himself, "I hate myself for loving Iris, and I hate myself for having married her. It was just a waste of time…" 

“I haven’t known you for a long time Barry but we all have failed relationships. I went out with Lyra and it didn’t workout. Siobhan turned evil and tried to kill my best friend.” Winn said

"I just wonder what the point is half of the time." Barry said as he sat down and stared out at the city.

“Sometimes I wonder that too.” Winn said

"So, how hard are you feeling, Winn?" Barry asked, curiously.

“Very hard.” Winn answered 

"I hope Iris's reaction didn't offend you too much," Barry pointed out.

“I am mad that you left me with your ex-wife because that was not cool.” Winn said 

"I'm sorry but at least it wasn't James Olsen or Caitlin Snow." Barry pointed out.

“I would’ve preferred Caitlin Snow even though I never met her.” Winn said

"Yeah but she still holds a candle for her dead husband." Barry said

“Didn’t know she was married.” Winn said

"Once, a long time ago." 

“I wonder if I am going to find love again.” Winn said

"Me too, I know I've been looking for love in all the wrong places," 

“Well good night Barry.” Winn said

"Goodnight Winn." 

The next morning…

Barry was introduced to Lena, just like Kara said she would.

And Kara went to work after introducing them. Leaving them alone, together.

When Barry saw Lena he was impressed by how smart she was.

"Well, Ms. Luthor. I'm sure Kara has told you that I used to work in a forensics lab at the CCPD, and I inherited Star Labs from the late Harrison Wells…" 

“Yes and I am impressed with your expertise. We could use someone like you here at L-Corp."

"You know, I thought about signing the ownership of Star Labs over to someone else, over the years, I don't know. Would you be interested, Ms. Luthor?" Barry asked, curiously.

“Yes I would.” Lena said

"Well, I have the paperwork right here, and all it needs is your signature and mine," Barry replied, "I'll let you sign first." 

Lena signs the paper.

And Barry also signs the paper.

“Well then Mr. Allen I believe we will have a great time working together.” Lena said

Barry nodded, "I trust you have great plans for turning Star Labs around." 

“I will eventually but have to be careful my brother Lex is coming over for help and I may need your help.” Lena said 

"I am at your disposal, Ms. Luthor." Barry said

“Lex will be here by at least 8 pm tonight.” Lena said

"Would you like me to wait here in your office or would you have me wait somewhere else?" Barry asked.

“I will meet Lex at the Luthor Mansion, that’s where we will meet.” 

"I'll be there." Barry promised.

“Thank you, Barry.” Lena said

"I don't know if you want me to refer to you as Ms. Luthor during work hours and your first name when we're not on the clock…" Barry trailed off, confused.

“You can call me Lena.” Lena said 

"Sure," Barry smiled.

Lena smiles and offers her hand for Barry to shake. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you finally, Lena." Barry said as he shook her hand.

“It was also a pleasure meeting you Barry Allen.” Lena said

Luthor Mansion - 8PM

Barry arrived at the Luthor Mansion.

Barry walked over to the mansion door and knocked on it.

Lena opens the door. 

“Barry, glad you could make it.” Lena said

"This is a nice place, you have here, Lena." Barry said, as he was invited inside.

“Thank you, Barry.” Lena said 

"So, I brought this for you. It's a bottle of wine, I inherited it from Harrison Wells. Unfortunately, I'm not much of a drinker." 

“It’s okay why don’t we have dinner before my brother shows up.” Lena said 

"Sure, would you like for me to cook? Because I know how to make omelettes and I haven't had one in a while." 

“I can make it with you.” Lena said 

"Sure, I'd love to cook with you, Lena." Barry said

Lena shows Barry to the kitchen.

Barry and Lena make omelettes for each other, and they are filled with meat and veggies.

While Lena was eating she had a piece of food on her cheeks.

“Let me get that for you.” Barry said 

Barry gave Lena a peck on the cheek while grabbing the piece of food with his tongue at the same time.

The doorbell rings as Lena and Barry are kissing.

Barry breaks the kiss and says, "Should I get that?" 

“I got it.” Lena said 

Barry followed Lena and waited a few yards away while she answered the door.

Lena opens the door and it is Lex sitting in a wheelchair with two guards standing beside him.

Barry waited for Lena to introduce him to her brother.

“Lex this is Barry Allen he will be helping me and he’s my boyfriend.” Lena said

"Doesn't Barry Allen own Star Labs? Why would he need to work for you?" Lex asked, curiously.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” Barry said

"I'm just curious, why you are in National City, when your old stomping ground was Central City." Lex pointed out.

“We work together Lex. Star Labs and L-Corp are working together!” Lena said

"Okay, but what are you going to do about the damaged parts of Star Labs? The whole facility needs to be repaired." Lex pointed out.

“Again none of your business.” Barry said 

"Anyway, I just came here to tell you that our mother is dead, Lena. She was stabbed in a prison riot." Lex said.

Lena was in shock but she didn’t show any tears or remorse.

"This is her last will and testament." Lex said as he handed her the papers.

“She’s given me Cadmus?” Lena asked

Lex nodded, and said, "She also left this video recording for you but unfortunately, it's on a VHS Tape…" 

“I got it.” Lena said, “Is there another reason why you are here?”

"Yes, I came here to tell you that I'm leaving the country, I'm going over to London." 

“Why?” Lena asked

"I don't have long to live and I just want to spend the rest of my life away from Superman and Supergirl." 

“You’re joking right?” Lena asked

"I have cancer, Lena. It's from carrying around a piece of Kryptonite in my pocket for 20 years." 

“Why are you carrying Kryptonite?” Barry asked

"Again none of your business." Lex mocked.

Barry shuts up.

"Goodbye, Lena." Lex said as he was wheeled away and put in his car. Then the car drove away.

“Do you think he’s lying?” Barry asked

"I don't know," Lena began, "But I do know one thing, I'm not watching this tape without a VHS player." 

“We can go to Winn’s apartment, he has one.” Barry said

"Okay, let's go." Lena said as she walked towards the limo and called for her limo driver, Barry sat in the back next to Lena.

“I love you Lena Luthor.” Barry said, "I know it's kinda early for me to be saying that but it's true." 

“I love you too Barry Allen.” Lena said 

"You are a very rare woman," Barry flirted.

“I wouldn’t say rare.” Lena said

"What I mean is, you have beauty and brains," Barry smiled.

“I know.” Lena said 

"Lena there's something I need to tell you," Barry replied vaguely.

“What is it?” Lena asked

Barry pressed the button on his Flash ring and the speedster outfit popped out onto the floor of the limo.

“You’re The Flash?!” Lena yelled

"Was," Barry began, "I've given up that life. I just want a fresh start, with you, Lena." 

“I’m glad you told me. I want to be with you as well.” Lena said

"I don't think the world needs The Flash, anymore. I want to change the world as Barry Allen, you and I could do that together." Barry promised.

“And you will, and we will do it together.” Lena said 

Winn's apartment

Barry and Lena stood outside Winn’s door, and Barry knocked on it. 

“I forgot I have a key.” Barry said 

He pulls out his key and walks inside holding Lena’s hand.

“Barry who’s this?” Winn asked, coming out of the shower completely dressed. 

“I’m surprised you don’t remember we used to work together around the DEO.” Lena said

“Oh, yeah. I’m sorry it’s been a while since I last saw you.” 

“Hey Winn where is your VHS Player?” Barry asked

Winn pulled out his phone and called Kara, “Hey Kara. I know I lent you the VHS player to watch The Wizard of Oz, but Barry and Lena need it.” 

“Okay I’ll be right there.” Kara said

“Okay, bye.” Winn said, ending the call. 

Barry was confused for a moment. “I thought Kara had a DVD player and a DVD copy of The Wizard of Oz.” 

“She does but she likes it on the VHS.” Winn said

“So, do you want to sit, Lena? Can we get you anything?” Barry asked. 

“Do you have any wine?” She asked

“Yes, we do. It’s from the year 1987.” Barry remarked. 

“Meh I'll take it.” Lena said

Barry poured Lena a glass of wine, and himself and Winn some wine. 

And then Barry sat down on the couch, “Go ahead, make yourself comfortable.” 

“Are you two together?” Winn suddenly asked

“Yes, but I think I’ll give it some time before I move in with Lena.” Barry said in thought. 

“Cool.” Winn said

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Winn was getting up to open the door. 

“Somethings not right.” Barry said, “Kara’s fast but not this fast.” Barry whispered to Lena. 

Winn opens the door when a shot rings out. 

Barry runs Lena to a secret panic room at superspeed, “Stay safe, stay hidden. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Lena said

Barry went back out there and fought these assailants even though it's been a really long time since he had gotten into a fight but Barry would fight mountains for Lena! 

Winn was injured. He got shot on his side. Barry grabs him and brings him to where Lena was hiding.

“Call an ambulance.” Barry said, “And I'm sorry if I die before we really get to know each other, Lena.” 

“You won’t die.” Lena said, “You will come back.” 

Barry nodded, and ran back out there and said, “You wanna fight someone then fight me!” 

The Unknown Assailant follows Barry as he runs away.

Barry led the Unknown Assailant directly into the DEO building. And stopped once the guards had their guns trained on the Unknown Assailant…

“Flash, so good to finally see you back in action.” the assailant said

Barry couldn’t recognize the voice as he titled his head sideways, in confusion. “Do I know you?” 

“Not yet but you will.” the assailant said 

Before they could capture it the Unknown Assailant jumps into a mirror getting away. 

Barry ran back to Winn’s apartment and checked to see if him and Lena were okay. 

“How is he?” Barry asked

“He’s bleeding out, the ambulance is five minutes away.” Lena stated.

“They won’t make it in time.” Barry said, “Lena, I know you probably don’t want me to reveal my identity by running Winn to the hospital, but he’ll die if I don’t.” 

“Why don’t you take him to the DEO?” Lena asked 

“Okay, do you want to go there as well? I can take both of you there.” Barry said

“Yes.” Lena answered

“Hold on, tight.” Barry said as he picked them both up and ran them at superspeed inside the DEO.

“I need some help!” Barry yelled 

Alex came running and brought Winn to Doctor Hamilton.

“How much blood did he lose?” Hamilton asked

Lena showed her all of the blood that Winn dripped onto her black dress. 

“Oh god.” She said 

“Can you fix him?!” Alex yelled

“Not without a blood transfusion. What’s his blood type!?” 

“O-Negative.” Alex answered

“I’m O-Negative,” Barry said. 

"I know I might die from this, but I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt, if Kara's best friend died." Barry stated.

“We need to hurry, he's flatlining!” Hamilton yelled

"See you on the other side, Lena." Barry said before going under.

Dr. Hamilton transfers Barry’s blood into Winn. Winn’s heart began beating again but he was still unconscious. 

“Why isn’t he waking up?” Barry asked

"He's in a coma," Hamilton said

Barry felt unbelievably guilty, and he stepped outside onto the DEO balcony.

Kara landed right beside him. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.” Kara said

''It's my fault. I came to your city and this happened. I'm so sorry, Kara. I know Winn means the world to you…" 

“It’s my fault as well I should’ve been there. If I had just gotten there sooner. Now I might lose my best friend.” Kara said

"I did everything I could to save him. I brought him here and gave him my blood…" Barry trailed off.

Kara puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“You did what you could now all we need is a little faith.” Kara said

Barry nodded and walked over to Lena, and said, "Do you want me to take you home?"

“Yes please.” Lena said

Barry picked up Lena, bridal style and ran her back to her mansion, "Goodnight, Lena. And I'm sorry if I worried you…"

“You’re my hero Barry Allen and I love you.” Lena said

Barry pulled Lena into a hug and gently stroked her back before running away and coming back with the VHS player. 

“Will you stay with me?” Lena asked

"Just for tonight?" Barry asked in question…

“Just for tonight.” Lena said

"Sure, I want to give you some time before we make this official and I move in with you." Barry smiled.

Lena smiles as well. She moves the blanket for Barry to come and lay with her. 

"In the morning, do you want me to watch that VHS recording with you?" Barry asked as he got in bed with Lena.

“I don’t know if I want to watch it.” Lena said

"I understand, is it alright if I hug you while we sleep?" Barry asked, wanting to comfort her.

“Yes you can do that.” Lena said 

Barry pulled Lena against his chest and lightly but firmly hugged her. Then, they fell asleep…together.

London

Lex was standing in front of his mirror, brooding. Their mother was dead, and Lena couldn't care less!! 

Mirror Master returned standing right next to him. 

"So, how did it go?" Lex asked.

“The Flash showed up and managed to get her to safety.” she answered

"Do you know who he is?" Lex asked, he didn't know that The Flash and Barry Allen were one and the same.

“Yeah I do.” She answered

"When did you figure it out? It took me years to figure out Superman and Supergirl identities." 

“I’ve been playing as his wife and I know who the other heroes are at Star Labs.” Mirror Master said

"Star Labs and its heroes are of little interest to me, I just want to make Lena suffer before I die." Lex replied.

“If you really want to break her go after Kara Danvers and Barry Allen. I already have one of her friends in a coma.” Mirror Master said

"I already told her who Kara Danvers really is, and she was heart-broken and pissed but she wasn't broken enough to avoid getting close to Barry Allen," Lex pointed out.

“To make yourself powerful we could capture the Flash and transfer his speed into you.” she said 

"We could also find a way to transfer Kara Danvers' powers to Lena and then infect her with Red Kryptonite." 

“No I want Lena to suffer that won’t do.” Lex said

"Hey what about Rainbow Raider? He could turn Barry Allen against your sister?" 

“Who is Rainbow Raider?” Lex asked

"He's a metahuman who can use mind-control through his eyes," 

“What if we used Rainbow Raider to have Supergirl and Flash fight each other making them kill each other.” Lex suggested.

Mirror Master nodded in agreement.

“First you need to bring me their little techie Winn Schott. I believe he could also be of use to us.” Lex said

"Winn is the one who is in a coma," She said

“I can wake him up. His father is Toyman. I've worked with him on some of my projects but with him gone it’s not going to work.” 

"I'm on it," Mirror Master replied as she went into the Mirror Realm and retrieved Winn Schott.

Lex healed Winn with a piece of the Hauren-El.

Winn woke up with a start, gasping and panting.

“Hello Winslow. We need to have a little talk.” Lex said

"About what? The Super Soldier Serum, Barry made me drink?" Winn asked.

“Why don’t you walk with me.” Lex said

"Alright," Winn got up and walked with Lex.

“I need your help with a little project.” Lex said 

"Are you pissed about Barry dating your sister, is that what this is about?" Winn asked.

“This is about your father.” Lex said 

"What about my father?" 

“Your father and I have been working on a project that was supposed to get rid of the Kryptonians but sadly he’s dead and I can’t get access to finish it.” 

"You know, there's more than just aliens out there now, right? Because of Oliver Queen, we now live in a world of aliens and metahumans," Winn pointed out.

“Oh I know but I want to get rid of your friends Kara Danvers and Clark Kent. You’re going to help me with that.” Lex said 

"Barry Allen is not exactly my friend but you want him gone, too. Right?" Winn asked

“Yes I do. I have other plans for Barry Allen but that will come in time.” Lex said 

"I once loved Kara Danvers but she rejected me because she couldn't see me as anything more than a friend…" Winn trailed off, sadly.

“But yet you still managed to be friends with her.” Lex said 

"I know, it was hard to push her away because her personality would be to kill you with kindness." Winn remarked

“With our brilliant minds we should work together. We will make them pay and we will rule the world together.” Lex said

"Are you talking about what, becoming the mastermind who rules from behind the scenes?" 

“Something like that and because I gave you the Hauren-El it should give you powers that will kill Supergirl and Superman.” Lex said

"I've never learned how to fight, Lex. I just know basic punching and kicking. And for some reason this Hauren-El is reacting negatively to the Super Soldier Serum that I drank earlier. I feel angry and pissed off, but most of all, I wanna hurt someone." Winn remarked.

“You and me both. Now that we’re working together there’s one more person we need.” Lex said 

"You know, your sister is very pretty, it's too bad that we can't make her join us," Winn remarked.

“Don’t worry about her, I will handle it. Mirror Master!” Lex yelled

"Yes Boss," She said

“I need you to go to Arhkam Asylum and grab Rainbow Raider and Alice.” Lex said

Mirror Master nodded and disappeared into the Mirror Realm.

“Let’s get started on that project shall we.” Lex said

Luthor Manor - Morning 7AM

Lena and Barry woke up. Lena’s head was laying on Barry’s chest.

“Morning sleepy head.” Barry said, "Would you like some breakfast?" 

“Why don’t we make it together.” Lena said, rubbed her hand on his chest.

"Scrambled eggs?" Barry asked.

“With bacon.” Lena said 

"You know, this is going to sound ironic coming from me but I heard your heartbeat last night and it was moving kinda fast, I didn't know I had that kinda affect on you." Barry flirted.

“You make me happy.” Lena said 

"You make me happy, too. I haven't been this happy since...I was married." Barry remarked.

Lena was about to say something when Kara burst through the window.

"Kara? What's wrong?" Barry asked

“It’s Winn, someone took him last night.” Kara said

Barry got out of bed slowly and helped Lena get out of bed as well.

“Are there any security cameras at the DEO?” Lena asked

"Yes, it was the same unknown assailant who attacked you three at Winn's apartment." Kara replied.

“Did it reveal a face?” Barry asked

"It was Iris." Kara replied

“What?!” Barry yelled, "This-this doesn't make any sense."

“I know. Iris doesn’t have powers and what would she want with Winn anyways?!”  
Kara yelled

"I've been wondering why Iris has been behaving strangely after the Crisis that was averted…" Barry said, talking out loud.

“What if it’s not Iris at all.” Lena said

"What if Iris has a double like that movie The Prestige?" Barry asked in question.

“When I looked at the cameras Iris came in and left in a mirror. Barry do you have any villains that can do that?” Kara said

"Mirror Master, he's gone but he has a wife," Barry said in thought.

“I think I got it. Mirror Master’s wife probably kidnapped Iris and posed as her. And that wasn’t her when she asked for a divorce.” Lena said 

"Well, I can't say that I want to go back to being Iris's husband. I'm just being honest with you, Lena." Barry smiled at her.

“It’s your choice Barry. I’m not going to stop you.” Lena said

"When I said, you make me happy, I meant it." Barry said

“I meant it too, Barry.” Lena said

"So, what should we do? I mean we have to rescue them, somehow." Barry replied

“Barry you and J'onn can phase. You two can rescue Iris while the rest of us rescue Winn.” Kara said 

"I think I know why they kidnapped Winn, his father was The Toyman, and they want his brains. They used something to wake him up…" Barry trailed off in thought.

“Oh god. He didn’t…” Lena trailed off 

She runs into a secret vault hidden in the Luther Manor.

Barry and Kara followed Lena.

“Lena, what is it?” Kara asked

"The Hauren-El, Lex took the Hauren-El!" Lena screamed.

“Are you talking about the Hauren-El you used to heal James?” Kara asked

Lena nodded.

"Oh God…" Barry said in thought, "The Super Soldier Serum!" 

“What?” Lena asked

"It's a serum, Lena that enhances your speed and strength, but the mental side-effects were unknown and I made Winn, drink it…" Barry looked incredibly guilty and slumped to the ground in defeat…

“With the Hauren-El he probably used that to heal Winn and use some kind of mind control.” Kara said

"Kara, I'll go after Winn and you and J'onn go after Iris. I need to fix my mistake. Even if it kills me…" Barry said getting up and walking away.

“Let me make a few calls to Star Labs.” Kara said “We may need more help.” Kara said 

“Uh guys I'm afraid we have more bad news.” Lena said 

Kara and Barry walk over to the TV.

Rainbow Raider and Alice escaped from Arkham Asylum.

“And now this.” Barry groaned

Barry ran to Star Labs and acquired the device that cures Rainbow Raider's mind-control, Cisco managed to miniaturize it over the years.

“Lena we should probably get you some place safe just in case he comes for you.” Barry said

"I can bring you to Gotham and Batwoman will let you hang out in the Batcave for a while. It's very secure there." Barry suggested.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Lena said

Barry kissed Lena and then he picked her up bridal style and ran out to Wayne Manor, he asked Kate Kane if Lena Luthor could stay in the Batcave for a while...

“I heard Alice escaped, let me help you.” Kate said

"Lena needs a safe place to hide, so I can keep her safe," Barry said while agreeing to let Kate help.

“Luke can stay and make sure she’s safe.” Kate said 

"It's my fault that we're facing a pissed off tech genius under the influence of mind-control and Hauren-El, I'll help you take him down Kate, no matter the cost." Barry said grimly

“If we’re taking down a Kryptonian, Bruce has some hidden Kryptonite here in the cave.” Kate said

"Let's get it, then." Barry said

Barry and Kate retrieved the Kryptonite, "So, this is what is killing Lex Luthor. He had it in his pocket for 20 years." Barry told Kate.

“Then we use the Kryptonite against him.” Kate said

“Won’t Lex probably have something to make him resist the Kryptonite?” Luke asked

"Wait a minute, I remember Kara saying something about Gold Kryptonite, Gold Kryptonite will take away their powers," Barry remarked

“But we don’t have Gold Kryptonite.” Luke said

"It's in the Fortress of Solitude." Barry said, "Clark kept a room full of it, in case he ever wanted to off himself." 

“But we’re going to need Clark or Kara to get into the Fortress of Solitude.” Kate said 

"Yeah, but do you know who else can lift the Fortress Key?" Barry showed Kate his phone and on speed-dial it said, "Diana Prince," 

“Wonder Woman? How can she help?!” Luke yelled

"She's strong enough to lift the key," Barry said, "I've even seen her kick the crap out of Clark, one time." 

“We should probably call Jefferson Pierce and his daughters so they would be able to help.” 

"Yeah, and are we going to have Diana meet us at the Fortress?" Barry asked

“Yep.” 

The Fortress of Solitude

Barry and Kate were waiting for Diana to show up. 

"I'm here," Diana said, showing up out of nowhere.

She picked up the Fortress Key and turned it.

“She really is strong.” Kate said

"You're looking for Gold Kryptonite, right? I'll show you where it is," Diana suggested

They followed her to a hidden room where there was a stash of Gold Kryptonite.

"Take what you need and you can keep it if you'd like, just keep it locked up in a lead container." Diana suggested

“Got it.” Barry said

Barry, Kate and Diana left the arctic's circle and went back to the mainland.

They hunted down Lex and Winn. And The Flash and Batwoman removed their powers with Gold Kryptonite.

Suddenly a knife was thrown heading towards Barry. Kate caught it. 

“Hello my dear sister.” Alice said

"What do you want, Alice?" Kate asked.

“I just want a little payback you left me to rot in that torture chamber! Lex here is offering me to help take you guys down. Isn’t that right sweetie?” She said 

"You're so crazy, you're like a bag full of cats, I can smell crazy on you," Barry remarked.

“Well we are who we are.” Alice said 

Alice wraps her hands around Lex’s waist.

"Do you know what this is?" Barry said holding up a vial. 

“No and we don’t intend to find out.” Lex said  
Lex fires a blast at Kate and Barry. He grabs both Alice and Winn.

But before Lex could leave Barry runs and opens the vial and splashes it into Lex's face…

The three of them fall down painfully. 

"This vial has a chemical mixture designed to make you become docile." Barry remarked, "Now you three will come with us or else." 

“Not gonna happen.” Winn said

He used his heat vision and Barry was knocked a few yards back.

Barry threw lightning at them.

The lightning didn’t affect Winn but it did affect Lex’s suit.

Kate threw green Kryptonite towards Winn hitting him in the head with it.

“Did you really have to throw it at his head?” Barry asked

"I was trying to knock him out," Kate remarked

Winn gets up. The kryptonite landed a few yards away.

“Well that obviously didn’t work now did it?” Barry said

Barry sped over to the Kryptonite and grabbed it and shoved into Winn's face and not before hitting Lex in the face as hard as he could.

Winn’s face was covered in Kryptonite and he fell down unconscious.

Kate threw a batarang at Alice's back.

“You’re going back to prison Alice.” Kate said

"Why? So, I can get stabbed there like Lillian Luthor?" Alice said

“I can get you protection.” Kate said

"Okay, I'll go. But Mirror Master, she's still out there." Alice replied.

“We know Supergirl and Martian Manhunter are going after her.” Barry said, "Which prison do I send Lex to?" 

“There’s a prison at the DEO you can put him there. But what about your friend?” Kate said

"I can carry them both. You got Alice, right?" Barry asked 

“I got her.” Kate said

Barry ran to the DEO at superspeed, dropping Lex off in a DEO cell. And dropping Winn off at the medbay.

He came back to Gotham for Lena and brought her back to the DEO.

“Can you fix my friend?” Barry asked her.

Lena nodded and proceeded to make a cure for Winn. It wasn't easy but it was doable. She got the Hauren-El completely out of his system.

But there was still kryptonian DNA in him. Unfortunately, that would never go away.

Kara and J’onn arrived back with the real Iris and the Mirror Master in handcuffs.

"Good job you guys," Barry complimented them.

“Thanks, I see your mission went well.” Kara said 

"Yep, Iris. I don't know if you heard but you’re double signed some divorce papers and we're no longer married to each other." Barry said with a happy look.

“I know I saw everything.” Iris said 

"I'm sorry but I fell out of love with you." Barry told her.

“It’s okay Barry.” Iris said 

“Let me take her home.” Kara said

"Goodbye, Iris." Barry said.

“Goodbye, Barry and I hope that we can at least be friends again.” Iris said 

"Well that depends on how often you visit National City, and how well you get along with Lena." Barry told his ex-wife.

“It’s a deal.” Iris said she holds out her hand for Barry to shake.

Barry shook her hand, and said goodbye again and walked back towards Lena.

“That went better than I thought.” Lena said

"Yep, I'm going to search for a temporary apartment near L-Corp until you're ready for me to move in," 

“I know we’re rushing things but I do want you to move in with me.” Lena said

"You know, I still haven't cleared everything out from my old Loft in Central City, would you like to help do that?" Barry asked her

“I would love to help.” Lena said

Barry and Lena acquired a moving truck and they went to Central City and acquired all of Barry's things but before they left they stopped by Star Labs to see if Lena wanted anything from it, before it's remodelled.

“How would your friends Cisco and Caitlin feel if I got them their own rooms to practice their powers and a room for Cisco to make suits and upgrades?” Lena said

"You're okay with me being The Flash, again, Lena?" Barry asked incredulously.

“Yes I am. The people need The Flash and I don’t want to be the reason you’re not there.” Lena said

"Well, as long as I can be The Flash in National City so I can be closer to you," Barry smiled 

Lena kisses Barry.

"I love you," 

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Barry was helping Lena get everything out of the moving truck and into Luthor Manor. 

“We only have a few more boxes and then we can settle down.” Barry said, “I apologize if you’re getting tired.”

“It’s fine Barry.” Lena said “I need to tell you something once we’re done.”

They finished unpacking Barry’s things and he waited for Lena to speak. 

“So while I was working on a cure for Winn I discovered something a little unusual.” Lena said 

“Was it a side-effect of the serum, I made him drink?” Barry asked

“No when Lex used the Hauren-El to heal him it gave Winn more powers than any average Kryptonian. I still have a piece of it and maybe we could use it to heal kids who are sick but I need your help.” Lena said

“Sure, I’ll help you, Lena. I’ll help you with anything.” Barry began, “You know, I revealed my identity to you, because I didn’t want to make the same mistake that Kara did. I didn’t want you to hate me…” Barry explained.

“I am glad you came to me. You, Barry Allen always put others first before yourself and that’s why I love you.” Lena said 

“And I love you because I fell in love with your intelligence. I have a very smart and beautiful woman for my girlfriend.” Barry flirted. 

“And I have a very smart boyfriend who is a superhero.” Lena said “There is one more thing I need to tell you.” 

Barry waited patiently for her to tell him something. 

“There’s a little more to Winn and me than I actually thought. Winn is actually a Kryptonian like Kara. But when I looked at his birth certificate I found out that he and I share the same mother.” Lena said

“Should we tell him?” Barry asked.

“I don’t know it’s only a matter of time before he finds out on his own. I want to tell Kara because she is my best friend.” Lena said 

Barry nodded, and said, “I know it must have hurt you when Lex revealed Kara’s identity to you, but I am glad to see that you are getting over it.” 

“She was the only one who believed in me. I want to tell her and apologize for my actions.” Lena said 

“Do you want me to be there, when you tell her?” Barry asked

“No, I need to do this on my own.” Lena said 

“Okay, let me know what happens then, I know Kara could be a little guarded sometimes, but she is a good person. Like you, Lena.” 

“I know.” Lena said 

Lena leaves to go speak with Kara.

Kara’s Apartment - Room 303

Kara was eating Potstickers and watching a movie when she heard a knock on her door. 

Kara answered the door and Lena was there. 

“Hey Kara.” Lena said, “I know this apology is way overdue, but I am sorry for what I did.” 

“It’s okay Lena. If I was in your footsteps I probably would’ve done the same thing.” Kara said 

“Can I come in?” Lena asked

“Sure,” Kara replied as she opened the door wider. 

“I thought you hid your identity from me because you didn’t trust me. I understand why you hid it from me now, it was so that I wouldn’t be a target.” Lena said

“A fifth dimensional being named Mr. Mxyzptlk showed me how horrible I was to you. On that airplane. When you went to fly and I stepped outside to use my powers, and I came back like I was there the whole time…”

“I really do forgive you Kara. You are my best friend. You were the only person who believed in me when no one else did and I am grateful that you are my friend.” Lena said 

“I forgive you as well, Lena. Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?” Kara asked.

“Yes actually it’s about your friend Winn.” Lena said

“What is it?” she asked

“When I was healing him I found out he is a Kryptonian like you but only half.” Lena said “I also found out that he and I, we share the same mother.” 

“You’re adopted so it’s not Lillian.” Kara said

“My biological mother’s name is Sara. Sara Millian,” Lena said 

“Do you have a picture of her?”

“Yeah I do.” Lena said 

Lena pulls out a picture of her mother and her as a baby.

“I know of her, I never met her face-to-face, but she was one of Alura Zor-El’s co-workers at her job.” Kara revealed.

“So our mother is from Krypton?” Lena asked

“Yes, but I don’t recall her name, only her face. It was a long time ago.” Kara replied

“I’m half Kryptonian. If Lex finds out about us…” Lena trailed off

“What if we get Clark’s Phantom Zone Projector from the Fortress of Solitude and we have Barry put Lex inside of it?...” Kara asked, uncertain.

“No offense Kara but I don’t think your cousin would want to help a Luthor especially after what I did.” Lena said

“He doesn’t need to know. I know where the Phantom Zone Projector is, and I could lift the key that opens the Fortress…”

“What if somebody finds him?” Lena asked 

“Well, I know Barry will help you, he has to. Because he loves you.” Kara said with a smile.

“I know, I haven’t felt this way about someone in a long time.” Lena said 

Kara called Barry’s phone and Barry appeared on the fire-escape, tapping on Kara’s window. Not too long afterwards.

“Damn I forgot he was fast.” Lena said 

Kara opened the window for Barry and he came in. 

“I thought it was urgent, so I used my powers…” Barry trailed off. 

“It technically is.” Lena said 

“Okay, so what is it?” Barry asked

“We need you to put Lex inside the Phantom Zone.” Kara said

“We could do that, or I can create a Speed-Force prison and put Lex inside of that. A prison where he’s forced to relive all of the worst memories of his life…” Barry said in thought.

“But if you want me to do the Phantom Zone Projector, thing. I will.” Barry promised. 

“We want you to do the Phantom Zone. As much as I want Lex to suffer for what he did to us I don’t want him to relive those memories.” Lena said

“I will do this for you, Lena. I’d die for you, you know that, right?” Barry asked. 

“Yes I do.” Lena said

“So, how did your talk with Kara go?” Barry asked. 

“We made up.” Lena said

“I’m glad,” Barry replied, “I’ll meet you at the Fortress, Kara.” 

“First we need to grab Lex.” Kara said

“I put him in the DEO prison ward, but I don’t expect him to stay there, because Rainbow Raider is still out there.” Barry explained. 

“Barry’s right. Guys come look at the news.” Lena said

Barry handed Lena the mini device to counteract Rainbow Raider’s mind-control. 

“If I get affected, you need to use this on me.” Barry explained.

“Okay.” Lena said

Lena nods her head.

“We should probably start searching for them at Cadmus, Kara.” Barry began, “Something tells me Lex might head over there.” 

“Winn is still under his control and he’s got more powers than the both of us.” Kara said

“Do you want to bring Kate Kane in on this?” Barry asked

“Yeah she has the other half of kryptonite in Wayne Manor we could use that against him.” Kara said “I can go get her.” 

“I’ll wait here with Lena, Lex may come for her.” Barry said

“There’s a hidden vault in the DEO not even Lex knows where it is. Even if he does he has to get through a lot of security you can keep her there.” Kara

“Okay, let’s bring her there first.” Barry agreed

“I’ll have Alex there with her.” 

Barry picked up Lena bridal style and disappeared towards the DEO in a flash of light. 

“You’ll be safe here.” Barry said, “If Kara, Kate and I begin to attack each other on the news, give that device to Alex.” 

“Got it.” Lena said 

Barry waited on the roof of the DEO for Kara and Kate to show up. 

“We’re here.” Kara said

Kara landed with Kate.

“I’ve never been to Cadmus, so I’ll follow you, Kara.” Barry said

“The only thing I know about Cadmus is that if you want to find a hidden vault you need a Luthor DNA to get in.” 

“Here’s Lillian’s last will and testament, maybe there’s clues on here.” Barry said as handed the papers to Kate

“It’s in Las Vegas, Nevada,” Kate said after she looked at the papers. 

“Las Vegas that’s a little far.” Kara said 

“I can be there in less than a second,” Barry said, “But I still need Luthor's DNA, that’s why I took this sample of Lex’s DNA when I punched him,” Barry showed them Lex’s blood on a white handkerchief.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Kate said 

Barry ran at the speed of light, towards the Cadmus warehouse in Las Vegas. 

“He’s really fast.” Kate said

“Oliver unlocked the full potential of the Speed-Force before he died.” Kara said as she flew while holding Kate in her arms.

“I wish I had powers.” Kate said 

Barry skidded to a stop and he used the bloody handkerchief, on the DNA tester.

“We’re in.” Barry said, “After you, ladies.” 

Kara and Kate walk in.

Barry walked in next and noticed a blinking red light in the distance…

Barry went over to it and it was a chamber, he opened it out of curiosity and Lionel Luthor's body came out.

“This is Lex and Lena’s father.” Kara said in shock

"He was strangled to death," Barry said using his CSI skills, "You see these markings here on his neck?" 

“Lex wouldn’t kill his own father would he?” Kate asked

Barry looked at some security footage on a computer nearby, Lex Luthor ordered Bane to do it!

“I thought Bruce killed Bane?” Kara said 

"Unless…" Barry said in thought, "Unless they used a device to time travel, but then wouldn't The Legends stop them from doing that?" 

“Maybe but Lex Luthor will always find a way.” Kara said “We need to know where Bane is so we can stop him.” 

"There's more to the footage," Barry said, "I don't know if Bruce killed Jonathan Crane but they have him, too." 

“If we’re going after Bane and Crane we’re going to need something that won’t have us under Crane’s fear toxin.” Kara said

"Did Lucius teach Luke how to make an antidote to the Fear Toxin?" Barry asked 

“No, but he and my step mother were working on the antidote. The only one who can read how to make it is Mary.” Kate said

"What should we do about Lionel here? Call the police?" Barry asked

“Well first we have to tell Lena what Lex did then we go to the police to figure out more on what happened to Lionel.” Kara said

"Agreed, I'll go tell Lena, you two call The Police, I'll meet you back here when I can." Barry promised

“I think Lena should hear it from me.” Kara said

"Okay, Kara." Barry agreed. He dialled the number for the Las Vegas PD and told them about the dead body.

Kara used her super speed to go to the DEO.

Kara walked to the secret chamber and asked to see Lena.

“Did you find Lex?” Lena asked

"I'm so sorry, Lena. Your brother had Lionel killed." Kara said, genuinely sorry for her.

“What?” Lena asked in shock

"Lex used a device to time travel. He brought Bane back to life, and Lex told him to strangle your father. I'm so sorry." Kara apologized profusely.

“I can’t believe Lex would do this.” Lena said 

“I know Lionel wasn’t a good father to you, but I want you to know that Barry and I are here for you.” Kara replied solemnly. 

“Thank you, but I want to be alone.” Lena said

Kara nodded and flew back to Nevada to find Barry and Kate.

When Kara arrived she saw Barry and Kate checking out more of Cadmus. 

“Guys we should probably get out of here.” Kara said

Barry nodded, and told Kate, “Do that disappearing thing you do.” before he ran away at superspeed. 

“Does he always get excited like that?” Kate said

“Yeah.” Kara answered before she flew away. 

“This day just keeps getting crazier and crazier.” Kate muttered

Barry waited on a nearby rooftop for Kara and Kate.

“You two should probably wait here Mary only knows my secret identity; she doesn’t know who you guys are.” Kate said

Barry nodded and waited for Kate to come back, but he decided to ask Kara, “How’d she take it?” 

“She’s shaken up. Lena wanted to be alone for a while.” Kara said

“I’ve been there. I’ve wanted to be alone after what Thawne did to my parents.” Barry replied. 

“I think you should still go see her so she could have a little company.” Kara said

“Okay, if you need me. You know where to find me.” Barry said as he ran away at superspeed to the DEO. 

Kate comes back just as Barry leaves.

“He’s going to comfort his girlfriend.” Kara answered the unspoken question.

“I understand. My lost twin sister Beth she killed my step-mother and framed my dad for her murder.” Kate said

“Barry’s a good man. I’d like him as more than a friend, if he didn’t remind me of Winn so much.” Kara commented.

“We’ll get your friend back Kara, I know how much he means to you.” Kate said 

Kara nodded, “He said if we need his help, we know where to find him.” she said, referring to Barry.

“It’s been a long night, why don’t we go home. I want to introduce you to my family.” Kate said

“Yeah, we’ll find Lex and his cronies tomorrow. We just need to wait for them to strike.” Kara agreed.

Kate holds Kara’s hand. “We’ll get through this together.” She said

Kara nodded and hugged Kate. 

Kara flies Kate to her home so she could be introduced to her family.

“Do you want me to knock or do you have a key?” Kara asked

“I have a key.” Kate said 

Kate grabbed her keys and opened the door.

“Hey dad!” Kate yelled

“Kate, you missed dinner. The leftovers are in the fridge.” he said

“Dad, this is Kara Danvers, she's a reporter for CatCo.” Kate said

“Oh, so you work with the infamous Cat Grant, am I right?” Jacob replied

“Yes.” Kara answers

“You know, I almost married Cat Grant, but she left me at the altar.” Jacob said

“That’s Cat Grant for you. I was her assistant for many years and she treated me like crap.” Kara said 

“Yeah, I made some chili dogs tonight, but I’m pretty sure you two don’t want any.” Jacob replied

“I’ll take some. I’m so starving.” Kara said 

“Here,” Jacob said while handing her a pill bottle that said, “Bean-no” 

“What’s this for?” Kara asked 

“Well, chili makes you gassy, and I thought you’d like to take these before you eat some.” Jacob explained handing her a glass of water.

“Dad!” Kate yelled embarrassed

“Well, take it or don’t take it. I don’t care.” he said, before going back to watch some football.

“Is he always this grumpy?” Kara whispered to her girlfriend.

“Well, Kate really knows how to push my buttons.” Jacob replied out loud, answering Kara’s question.

Kara shuts up embarrassed.

Meanwhile at the DEO…

“Lena?” Barry asked, as she stood in the corner, shaking.

“Hey Barry.” she cried

“I know you don’t want to talk to me, but I can just shut up and let you cry on my shoulder, would you like that?” Barry asked, trying to comfort her.

Lena hugs Barry and cries on his shoulder.

Barry gently stroked Lena’s back. But he said nothing. 

“Why would Lex do this?” Lena cried

“He wanted to hurt you, Lena. Plain and simple.” Barry replied as he hugged her.

“Well now I’m definitely hurt.” Lena said

“I know how you feel right now. Did I ever tell you about my parents? Surely you must have read about them in the papers?” Barry asked her, trying to find some common ground with Lena.

“No you didn’t.” Lena said

“Well, a Time-Traveler named Eobard Thawne murdered my mother and made it look like my Dad did it. I was eleven years old when that happened.” Barry explained. 

“I’m so sorry.” Lena said

“Another speedster from a different Earth, named Hunter Zolomon murdered my Dad right in front of me when I was in my early 20’s. He wanted me to become just like him, evil.” Barry recounted while tearing up at the memory.

“I didn’t know that happened to you.” Lena said 

“Well, I kept it to myself, because I didn’t want to bring you down.” Barry said while silently crying.

Lena hugs Barry while they both cried together.

“I-I guess we’re both orphans now.” Barry said while he kissed Lena on the cheek, tasting the salt from her tears.

“I want to kill Lex for what he did to our father but I don’t want to end up like him.” Lena said

“If you want, I could do it for you and then turn myself in and face the consequences.” Barry asked, deadly serious.

“No, I don’t want you to end up a villain. Kara would never forgive you or me,” Lena said

“I’m just telling you that I understand the feeling. I wanted to murder Zolomon for killing my Dad in front of me…” Barry trailed off, sadly. 

“it’s a good thing you didn’t. You have a pure heart Barry, a good soul. It’s why I love you.” Lena said 

“I know it’s premature to be thinking about these things, but I’d be lying if I didn’t say that I imagined marrying you someday and having kids with you.” Barry told her, trying to lighten the mood.

“Me too, I never thought I’d have someone in my life. I’m glad I have you, Barry.” Lena said

“Right now, I just want to take your pain away. I just want to see you smile again.” Barry replied. 

“Why don’t we go to our room.” Lena said 

Lena grabs Barry and pulls him into their room.

Barry lets Lena straddle him and they make out together while Lena is on top of him.

“Are we going too fast, Lena?” Barry asked, “I don’t want to pressure you.” 

“No we’re not.” Lena said

“Well, I’d be lying if I said, I never imagined you naked.” Barry teased. 

Lena laughs.

Barry grabbed Lena’s breast and massaged them.

“Do you like this?” Barry asked as he massaged her breasts.

“Yes.” Lena moaned “Keep going.” 

Barry reached into Lena’s pants and stuck his fingers into her pussy and vibrated them.

“I love you, Lena.” Barry declared.

“I love you too, Barry.” Lena said

“And I love you enough to not make you pregnant at this time, because that’s what it’ll happen if I cum inside you…” Barry trailed off. 

“Yes.” Lena said

Barry flipped Lena over and pulled off her pants and her panties, and then he started lapping away at her pussy.

“I can’t wait for the day that you eventually become my wife, Lena.” Barry said while licking her pussy.

“How about after we defeat Lex and save Winn we get married. I know we’ve been dating for a couple of months but I love you and you love me.” Lena said

“So, are you going to become Lena Allen? Or are you going to hyphenate your name?” Barry asked out of curiosity. 

“I want to have your last name. We can do so much for the world, we can help the sick and create charity’s.” Lena said

“Am I making you feel better right now?” Barry asked as he fingered her pussy.

“Yes.” Lena said

“I think you’ve opened Pandora's Box, Lena…I mean I’m enjoying this too much. I might want to keep doing it to you with your permission of course.” Barry said as he licked her pussy. 

“Keep going.” Lena moaned

Barry stopped and pulled his pants off and his underwear and showed Lena his big hard dick with pre-cum on it. 

Then Barry rubbed his dick at the entrance of Lena’s pussy...He was just teasing her with his dick!

“Do you want to go all the way tonight, Lena?” Barry asked

“It depends because I have a meeting tomorrow.” Lena said

“Well, I can always pull-out but what should I do after that?” Barry asked. 

“We can pick it up in the morning tomorrow before I leave.” Lena suggested

“Do you want me to stop right now? I will if you want.” Barry replied, “I don’t want to do anything we’ll regret later.” 

“Let’s stop.” Lena said 

“Okay,” Barry said as he put his pants back on.

“Do you want to cuddle, though?” Barry asked

“Yes.” Lena answered

Barry pulled Lena against him and hugged her and fell asleep.

Midway City 9PM 

Lex was watching the monitor. He just watched his sister and Barry having sexual intercourse and was disgusted. He wanted Lena to suffer and Barry Allen was ruining it.

“Your sister seems to care a lot about Barry Allen. If something were to happen to him...Let’s say if he were to die or become corrupted,” Rainbow Raider suggested.

“I want to destroy Barry Allen myself but with his powers we will never have the chance to get at him.” Lex said

“Lionel’s death really hit your sister hard, though.” Bane smirked.

“Yes it did.” Lex said

“Now that Supergirl and Lena are friends again, if you murder Supergirl...Lena will be heart-broken.” Crane said

“If I can get Kara Danvers to break I will be able to kill her.” Lex said

“I know Kara won’t fight me. I’m her best friend as well.” Winn said

“Do you remember when a metahuman named Psi showed Kara Danvers, her worst fears? We could combine her powers with my fear toxin, somehow.” Jonathan Crane suggested.

“I don’t know if you heard but Psi is a good guy now.” Winn said “And she disappeared no one knows where she is.”

“What if we kill Alex Danvers?” Bane asked, “Kara’s close to her, if Alex died then she might go berserk.” 

“You my friend have a point. I can kill Alex Danvers. I know she won’t fight me. It will be her downfall.” Winn said

“We have to lure Alex away from the DEO, first.” Lex agreed.

“But what about the martian? He will follow her.” Crane said

“I know where Alex’s apartment is. Hopefully she’ll be there by herself.” Winn stated.

“Even if they were to arrive they will be too late.” Bane said

Winn flies off to find Alex.

“I want you to keep an eye on him, he might betray us.” Lex said

Bane followed Winn and he led the mercenary to Alex Danvers’ apartment.

Alex was in bed with her girlfriend Kelly when they both heard a crash.

Winn used his superspeed and he was on Alex in a second. He grabbed Alex and carried her towards the window...

“Winn?!” Alex yelled “What are you doing?!” 

“I know you can’t fly Danvers.” Winn stated as he threw Alex out of the window...They were 50 stories high in the sky!

“Winn you don’t have to do this.” Alex said, as she grabbed onto the ledge.

Winn stopped for a moment and he was about to kick Alex off the roof but he hesitated.

The next thing Winn knew a piece of Kryptonite was thrown into his shoulder, it was low-grade Kryptonite mixed with the strongest metal on Earth!

Winn falls down on his knees. 

Alex tries to look up and see what happened but she starts to lose her grip.

The next thing Alex knew, a hand covered in black leather, reached out and pulled her to safety. 

“Are you alright, Miss?” the vigilante asked

“Yes, I was just scared out of my mind because I almost fell 50 stories.” Alex explained

“Can you get home?” he asked

“Yes, but what about him?” Alex motioned towards Winn.

“He’s going to jail for a very long time.” The vigilante answered 

“I don’t think so, Dark Knight.” Bane said showing up out of nowhere.

Batman moves Alex behind him to protect her.

“Bane how are you alive?” He asked surprised

“Have you ever heard of Time Travel? Lex Luthor saved me from you!” Bane stated.

Batman growled and ran towards Bane. He goes to punch him but Bane caught his hand.

“You’re the reason why Talia Al Ghul is dead. I never got what she saw in you.” Bane taunted.

Batman lets out a yell and activates his electro gloves and shocks Bane. It was slowly affecting him.

“Winn!” Bane shouted, “Go! I’ll hold him off!” 

Winn nods his head. “Not before I do this!” Winn yelled 

Winn flies toward Alex and knocks her off the building.

“You have two choices: Dark Knight save the girl or kill me.” Bane said  
Batman shot a Bat-grapple towards Alex’s falling form, and he pulled her up. Thinking it would save her.

Alex’s head hit the ground just as he caught her. She was dead. 

“No, no, no!” Batman yelled 

Kara and Barry arrived at the scene.

“Oh God! Alex!” Barry shouted.

“What happened?!” Kara yelled angry

“The Dark Knight decided to have his cake and eat it too. He didn’t want to let me escape but at the same time, he tried to save your sister and now she’s dead!” Bane taunted.

Kara raged with fury, activating her heat vision and it went straight through Bane’s chest.

“K-Kara,” Barry began, “I know you’re angry right now, but Lena told me that she didn’t want me to kill Lex, and you’re doing just what Lena told me not to do!” Barry said, trying to calm her down.

“He killed my sister! Lex Luthor has to die!” Kara said

Kara flies off to go face Lex.

Barry ran away back to the DEO, and confronted Lena. “He’s done it. Supergirl has snapped.” he told her.

“What happened?” Lena asked

“Winn is still under mind-control. He threw Alex Danvers off a building, and Batman tried to save her and failed. Bane explained the situation to Kara and Kara killed him for taunting her, and now she’s going to kill Lex!” Barry explained long-windedly.

“Can’t you go back in time and prevent him from killing Alex?” Lena asked

“I will but it’s going to cause another Flashpoint Paradox, I’m just telling you that beforehand.” Barry agreed.

“I know but we can’t have Kara as a villain she will never forgive herself.” Lena said

“If something happens to me, just know that I will always love you, Lena Allen.” Barry said 

“I love you too, Barry Allen.” Lena said   
Barry disappeared in a flash of light and he travelled back in time, to the moment where Alex Danvers died, and he saved her before she died. 

“Barry!” Alex yelled gasping

“I need to get you to safety Alex.” Barry said as he was running, while holding Alex bridal style.

He took Alex to the hidden room in the DEO.

“What the hell is going on?!” Alex yelled

“I travelled back in time, Alex. Long story: short. You died. Batman failed to save you and Kara snapped. She killed Bane and she killed Lex Luthor, all because you died in that other timeline!” Barry explained as he was looking around for Time Wraiths.

“What?” Alex asked in shock.

“I can’t keep doing this though! You need to be more careful in the future, Alex. Or at least have a contingency plan for when you die and your Kryptonian sister becomes a villain.” Barry said, frustrated.

“It’s not my fault Lex came after me!” Alex yelled  
“It is your fault for not having a contingency plan, though.” Barry teased.

“What are you going to do about Winn? He's still under their control and Batman will kill him.” Alex said

“We use the Gold Kryptonite to take Winn’s powers away. We inject it into his system.” Barry stated.

“You do remember that Winn is a Kryptonian right?” Alex said

“Or we can inject it into Kara’s system. She’s scary when she’s evil.” Barry stated.

“But Kara isn’t evil right now. I’m still alive.” Alex said

“For now. I can see why Batman was so paranoid about Kryptonians.” Barry stated.

“My friend needs help there’s got to be something you can use to get him out of their control.” Alex said

“You’re not angry about Winn trying to kill you?” Barry asked, “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with him but he’s been this way ever since Lex injected Hauren-El into his body!” 

“Lex has him under a spell. Yes I am angry at him for almost killing me but he’s Kara’s best friend.” Alex said

“Superman’s the one who is the least emotionally connected to Winn, just call him and have him kick the crap out of Winn.” Barry suggested.

“But Kara will stop him.” Alex said

Barry pressed the button to call Kara into the secret chamber. 

“What is it Barry?” Kara asked

“I just saved your sister from dying. I’m from a timeline where Lex had Alex killed, and you became evil. Now, if Winn almost killing Alex isn’t enough for you to have Clark come kick the crap out of him, I don’t know what is.” Barry said, frustrated.

“Barry I get that you’re angry but this is the process for saving the world.” Kara said 

“Personally, I don’t think you deserve those powers if all it takes is Alex’s death in order for you to snap.” Barry said under his breath.

“I can hear you Barry!” Kara yelled angry

Barry sighed, “Alright, we need to capture Winn somehow. Lex probably experimented on him, so we need to find a way to undo it.” 

“Well we can’t take out his powers because he is a Kryptonian like Lena, maybe J’onn can look into his brain to see what Lex did.” Alex suggested

“Okay, let’s do it.” Barry agreed.

“We need a location to find Lex’s hideout first.” Kara said

“Don’t bother.” Batman said, “He’s in Midway City.” 

“Batman?! How did you find us?” Alex asked

“I traced your cellphone to this location. You didn’t think I could find you when you carry around an Apple iPhone? Don’t you know the government uses that to track you?” Batman asked.

“Well now that we know Winn’s location you and Kate can join us in stopping Lex and finding our friend.” Kara said

Barry muttered, “I’m surprised Time Wraiths didn’t come after me for changing the timeline again.” 

“Time Wraiths?” Batman asked confused

Barry showed Batman a picture of a Time Wraith...

“As if this day didn’t get any worse.” Batman said

Barry went to go check on Lena. 

“Is everything okay?” Lena asked

“I think I’ve seen a Time Wraith, they’re coming for me because I changed the timeline.” Barry told Lena.

“Can you stop them?” Lena asked

“No, I can’t. Goodbye, Lena. I saved Alex’s life and I saved Kara from becoming a villain.” Barry said, sadly.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Lena cried “Please there has to be something we can do.” 

“Get Kara to help. Tell her to use her freeze breath or something.” Barry suggested.

“Yeah I can do that.” Lena said

Lena ran to get Kara...But then a Time Wraith came out of nowhere, and tackled Barry to the ground. 

Barry kicks it off of him and runs away. Before the wraith could follow him Kara froze it with her freeze breath and destroyed it with her heat vision.

Barry stopped running and looked for Lena. 

He found her unconscious but was fine.

Barry picked Lena up and carried her back to the secret bedroom in the DEO. He tucked her in bed and turned around and left her there. Sleeping.

“Is she okay?” Kara asked

Barry nodded. 

Kara sighed in relief. 

“I don’t want to give you a back-handed apology, so I won’t.” Barry said, referring to his comment from earlier.

“I know you have your own special way of telling you’re sorry to a person.” Kara smiled

“You are scary, when you’re evil though.” Barry stated.

“I know that as well you should’ve seen me when I was under the Red Kryptonite.” Kara said

Barry sighed and said, “I’m glad you helped me. Lena started crying when I told her goodbye.” 

“Lena is innocent in all of this. I never knew Lex would try to hurt his own sister.” Kara said

“And your best friend tried to kill your sister.” Barry stated

“I know. Winn never wanted to end up like his father the Toyman but he’s becoming him. I don’t know if we can even bring him back.” Kara said 

Kara was giving up hope for her best friend.

“I guess I just was angry with you killing Bane, in the other timeline, because do you know how badly I wanted to murder Thawne and Hunter Zolomon for they did? But I didn’t.” Barry stated.

“I know I said that I would never kill a person but I had to kill my uncle Non, Rhea, and I killed Reign.” Kara said 

“Let’s go find Winn, Lex, Bane and Jonathan Crane and capture them.” Barry said

“Want to race Superfriend?” Kara asked

“On your marks.” Barry stated

“Get set.” Kara said

“Go!” Barry yelled

Kara and Barry raced off in superspeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry and Kara took down Lex, Winn, Bane and Scarecrow with the help of Kate Kane, Jefferson Pierce and his daughters. 

They brought Winn to the DEO so J’onn can see what was wrong with him. 

J’onn entered Winn’s mind undid the mind-control of Lex Luthor. 

Barry went to check on Lena. 

“How is he?” Lena asked

“J’onn is inside his mind as we speak.” Barry replied, “Did you have a nice rest?”

“Yeah but I don’t know what happened.” Lena said

“Kara saved me, and we made up.” Barry stated

“I’m glad you guys made up.” Lena said “Now that the world is saved what would you say if we got married.” 

Barry got down on one knee, and pulled an engagement ring from nowhere. 

“Lena Kieran Luthor, will you marry me?” Barry asked seriously.

“Yes I will.” Lena said

“I love you so much.” Barry said while he placed a ring on her index finger. 

Barry kissed Lena passionately, not caring about their audience. 

They stopped kissing when they heard Kara clearing her throat.

“Don’t worry, Kara. We weren’t going to do anything more than this…Not until the wedding night, that is.” Barry promised.

“You’re getting married?!” Kara yelled

“Too soon?” Barry asked

“Nope I’m so happy for guys.” Kara said

“If we have a daughter, I might name her after you. If that’s okay with Lena, of course.” Barry said

“That’s okay with me.” Lena said

“I thought about having Cisco as my best man, since Oliver is dead…” Barry trailed off.

“We’ll talk more about the wedding tomorrow.” Lena said “Since Kara knows me best she will be my bridesmaid. And now that Winn is back to normal I want him to be the one to walk me down the aisle.” 

“Are you two hungry? Do you want to go to Big Belly Burger?” Barry asked suddenly. 

“Well I have dinner plans with Kate but you two can go ahead.” Kara said

Barry held out his hand for Lena to take…

Lena grabbed Barry’s hand and together they walked towards Big Belly Burger.

Barry ordered some food for him and Lena, and they sat down at a booth, together. 

“Can’t believe it’s finally over.” Lena said

“Unfortunately, Jefferson used too much electricity on Rainbow Raider, he’s catatonic.” Barry said with regret.

“Hopefully he’ll be okay.” Lena said

“I talked to Iris today, she wants to have lunch with you tomorrow.” Barry stated

“Really?” Lena asked

“She wants to talk to you about your feelings for me. She wants to know if you love me as much as Iris used to...Honestly, I don’t know why she’s doing this,” Barry said, confused.

“Hey it’s okay I want to know your family a little better, maybe this will be good.” Lena said

“You know, sometimes I envy Kara. Because running is great but it’s not the same as flying through the sky…” Barry trailed off, while looking at the stars through the window.

“But the powers that Kara and Winn have are a lot harder to control if you don’t know what you’re doing.” Lena said

Barry nodded and said, “I suppose that’s the trade-off. Honestly, I think if I had Kara’s powers and yet I still went through the same amount of tragedy and loss that I did as a metahuman, I don’t know what I would do…” 

“You still have friends who will be there by your side. You’ve made mistakes and sometimes there are consequences but that’s a part of being a hero. A great hero.” Lena said

“I just wish my mother and father had lived to see this day, the day that I proposed to a very smart and beautiful business woman.” Barry smiled as he thought of his feelings for Lena.

“I know I wish mine were here too.” Lena said

“I honestly don’t know if your biological parents would’ve liked me.” Barry teased.

“My father would he’s the kindest person you’d ever meet but my mother on the other hand I don’t know.” Lena said

“I’m glad I met you, Lena. And it only took a Crisis and Oliver reshaping the world for it to happen.” Barry said, trying to lighten the mood.

“If your friend was alive I would thank him, he sounds like a nice person.” Lena said

“You have a beautiful smile, Lena. I love seeing you smile.” Barry said as he gently poked her cheeks.

“Me too, why don’t we go home it’s getting late.” Lena said

Barry walked outside and hailed a cab. He and Lena sat in the back with the leftovers inside bags that said, “Big Belly Burger” and the driver played the radio. The radio was playing this song called, “The Shape of You,” by Ed Sheeran. 

“You can sing right?” Lena asked

“Do you want me to?” Barry asked in return.

“Only if the driver is fine with it can we sing together.” Lena said

“Yeah, sure. You two love birds go right ahead. Don’t mind me.” he said as he smiled at the rearview mirror. 

“He said it’s okay.” Lena said

“The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow  
Come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like  
Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead  
I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you  
One week in we let the story begin  
We're going out on our first date  
You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate  
We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay  
Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like  
Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead  
I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you.”

Lena and Barry laugh when the song ends.

“I love you.” Lena said

“Do you want to wait until our wedding to make some babies?” Barry teased, “Because I think it’s best if we do.”

“I promised my mother I wouldn’t have sex until I was married but broke that rule a couple of days ago so yeah.” Lena said

“How about when we get home we just make out and tickle each other?” Barry suggested.

“Just make out no tickling.” Lena said

“Why? You can’t take it?” Barry teased as he gently tickled her armpit.

“Just trying not to overdue it that’s all.” Lena laughed.

Barry stopped and said, “I just wanted to hear you laugh. I love the sound of your laughter.” he explained as he kept his hands to himself.

“You make me happy.” Lena said

“I hope everything goes well at your lunch with Iris, tomorrow.” Barry replied

“Yeah me too.” Lena said

Big Belly Burger - 12PM (The next day) 

“Hello, Lena.” Iris greeted her, as she sat down in front of the bags of food.

“You must be Iris.” Lena said with a smile

“Yes. Barry and I grew up in the same household together. I’m sure you’ve heard what happened to his mother.” Iris stated, sadly.

“He told me and also told me about you guys taking him in. I’m glad you did.” Lena said

“I won’t mince words, Lena. You make Barry happy and I am glad that you do. But I’m just looking out for him. You guys are moving awfully fast, and I’d hate for Barry to end up hurt again. Like when Mirror Master’s wife posed as me and kicked him out…” Iris said, sadly.

“I know because we’ve only been going out for at least 2 months but I really do love him. I’m glad you’re looking out for him. When I was a kid Lex was overprotective of me, until he became cold and distant then had a hell bent vendetta on killing Superman.” Lena said

“I just want to know one thing, is Barry going to continue being…” Iris stopped and looked around, making sure nobody was listening to their conversation, “You know who, while he’s going to be married to you.” 

“He’s still thinking about it after what happened with Winn, Kara and Alex it was a lot of pressure on him.” Lena said

“I didn’t know what you wanted, Lena. I wasn’t sure if you wanted a salad or a Big Belly Burger, so I’ve got you both.” Iris said with a grin.

“Thanks.” Lena said “I really do want us to be friends Iris.” 

"I know Barry. I know that he would die for the love of his life, if he had to. I just don't know if you're there yet, Lena…" Iris trailed off.

“He’s actually almost did die for me when he went back in time to save Alex from being killed he told me he loves me and would do anything for me.” Lena said

"What about you, though?" Iris asked in question, "I'm just curious if the feeling is mutual." 

“I love him too. I’ve never had feelings about anyone like this when I was with James.” Lena said 

"James Olsen? Do you still love him?" Iris asked, curiously.

“No! Not anymore we broke up he’s still my friend and that’s all we’ll ever be.” Lena said

"I'm just asking because James Olsen asked me out the other day, I told him that I wanted your blessing first and foremost." Iris told the brunette Kryptonian.

“Really?” Lena asked 

"Yes." Iris stated, "Even though I am looking out for Barry, I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us, Lena." 

“He’s really lucky to have you as a friend Iris and I’m glad we’re friends.” Lena said

"You know, I thought about moving to National City to be closer to James, but I really don't want to work for Cat Grant. Cause she's a snooty bitch." Iris said with some resentment.

“Well technically she doesn’t work there anymore and I bought the building so you’d be working for me.” Lena said

"If you give me your blessing, I'll come to work for you." Iris smiled

“I would love it if you came to work for me. I’ve seen your reports from Barry you’re really good.” Lena said

"I actually moved to National last night. James and I live across the street from each other." Iris stated

“I’m really happy for you guys.” Lena said

"I gave CCPN my two weeks notice. They said I could transfer here to Catco." Iris said

“Well then I will see you at work.” Lena said with a smile.

"Barry told me that he loves working for you, as well." Iris stated, with a grin.

“We’re actually working together with Star Labs and L-Corp.” Lena said

"Caitlin wanted me to give you this," Iris said, handing her a closed test-tube.

“What is it?” Lena asked with curiosity

"Caitlin recreated the chemical mixture that made her, "Killer Frost," and she wondered if you could find a way to put it to good use." 

“Thanks I will try my best.” Lena said

"Maybe it could save someone who's dying because the chemical compound has regenerative capabilities,"

“I’m actually going to open up a charity for the sick.” Lena said

"Ladies and gentleman, this just in. Lex Luthor has died in his FBI cell of cancer." An Anchor Woman reported on the news, on a TV not too far away…

“This can’t be right.” Lena said

"The funeral is next week in Metropolis." She said, "In other news, it appears that The Flash has abandoned Central City and has taken up residence in National City. He has been running around the city and stopping crimes, recently." 

“This has to be a trick Lex can’t really be dead.” Lena said “There’s always a trick when it comes to Lex.” 

"This just in, The Flash is seen downtown, fighting a giant Gorilla!" 

“Grodd?” Iris asked in shock

"I know who you really are Flash and I know about the woman you love most." Grodd taunted.

“You won’t go anywhere near her.” Barry said in confidence

"Maybe, maybe not. But it's not like you can trust a Luthor." Grodd continued to taunt him.

“I trust her with all my heart.” Barry said

Lena teared up at Barry's conviction towards her.

“We need to get you somewhere safe.” Iris said

Iris snuck Lena out a back exit, and made her sit in the passenger seat of her car. Then Iris drove to Kara's apartment.

Iris and Lena stood outside of Kara's apartment door and Iris knocked.

“Kara’s out helping Barry, I have a key.” Lena said

Lena opened the door and Iris closed the door behind them and locked it shut.

“I can’t believe what we just saw.” Lena said 

Lena sits down on the couch

"Because of Grodd's big mouth. People are going to draw the connection between The Flash and Barry. Especially if you two show public affection and people know about your relationship." Iris replied, worriedly.

“Even if people realize Barry is The Flash I have a device that can make them forget who he is. I built it after Barry went back in time to save Alex.”  
Lena said

"I wonder what your future children are going to think, I mean their Daddy is a superhero!" Iris said

“I am also an alien as well I’m a Kryptonian well… half.” Lena said

"You can't fly can you?" Iris asked seriously.

“I don’t know I just discovered that I was a Kryptonian.” Lena said

"I think you have powers as well." Iris stated, "I have a way to test it come closer and I'll whisper it in your ear, so Kara doesn't hear it." 

Lena leans in.

"When Kara gets here try to run at her using your superspeed. Barry told me to use superspeed you simply have to vibrate your molecules." Iris stated in a whisper.

“Huh, really?” Lena whispered

"Yeah, before Barry met you, he was married to me obviously and a metahuman switched over his powers to me once." Iris whispered back.

Kara turned the key into the door, and the next she knew was that she saw Lena running towards her at superspeed…

“Whoa!” Kara gasped

“I knew it would work.” Iris said with glee.

“What just happened?” Kara asked 

“Just testing Lena’s powers.” Iris answered 

“I can take you to the DEO there we can test your powers.” Kara said

DEO

“I need you to do exactly what I do.” Kara said

"Are you going to teach me how to fly?" Lena asked

“Later, but we need to work on your powers like first heat vision.” Kara said

"I think I know how to do the heat breath, cold breath, thing it's mind over matter isn't it?" Lena asked 

“Correct you need to know how to aim.” Kara said “Watch me.” 

Kara activates her heat vision and aims at the dummy's chest going straight through it.

Lena glared at the dummy and her heat vision went through it as well.

“With the heat vision it’s a little more harder to control especially when you’re trying to aim it at someone.” Kara said

"I think I can bend steel like you can, Kara." Lena replied.

“Let's see.” Kara said 

Kara grabs two steel bars and hands one to Lena. She bends the bar.

Lena also bends it.

"Wow! I didn't know I could do that, until now!" Lena said

“Sometimes these powers can come and you don’t know how it came.” Kara said

"I think it's great that you have powers now, Lena. But I also think that people would recognize you out there, unless you use this." Barry said while handing her a transmogifyer.

“So this will change my face when I go out to be a hero?” Lena asked

"Just press the pen and look in the mirror." Barry said while holding a mirror up.

Lena looks into the mirror and presses the pen. She was a whole different person.

She looked like Scarlett Johansson, but with jet black hair! 

“Wow I look like Scarlett Johansson but what can you do about the voice?” She asked

Barry placed a domino mask over Lena's new face and activated the built-in voice sensor and she sounded like Leslie Willis.

“Isn’t that what Overgirl and the Dark Archer had when we went to Earth-X?” Kara asked

"Yeah, I stole it. Since Overgirl is dead." Barry replied

“Why does she sound like Leslie Willis?” Kara asked

"I can reprogram it to make her sound like she's from Russia?" Barry asked in return.

“That’s good.” Lena said

"You want to sound Russian, Powergirl?" Barry asked.

“Powergirl…” Lena said with thought. “I like it.” 

"That's right. You're my Powergirl." Barry flirted while adjusting the settings to make Lena sound Russian.

“Um… I know you two are in love but I am right here.” Kara said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't flirt with Kate, if she was standing right here," Barry smirked.

“Kate isn’t like that.” Kara said, smirking.

"Okay...Lena the sensors will automatically change your voice, into one with a Russian accent when you place the mask on. When you take it off, your voice will return to normal." Barry explained.

“Got it.” Lena said

“Let’s continue training.” Kara said

"Since I am faster than you Kara, I could teach Lena how to control her speed." Barry suggested.

“You are not faster than me, but it’s a good idea.” Kara said

Barry walked outside of the DEO, and he said, "Let's have a race to Coast City, Powergirl. The first one who gets there doesn't have to buy the other one lunch." Barry teased.

“You are so on, Scarlett Speedster.” Lena said laughing.

"On your mark." Barry said getting into position.

“Get set.” 

"Go!" Barry yelled and they were off.

Lena laughs as they continue running.

Barry was almost to Coast City, but Lena won by a nose at the last second.

“I beat you Barry Allen.” Lena said smiling.

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't giving it my all. Because I wanted to see if you actually could beat me." Barry smiled back.

“Aw man.” Lena groaned

"Well, a deal's a deal." Barry said as he sped into a Coast City pizzeria and came back with a box of a large pepperoni pizza, and he handed it to Lena.

“To us.” Lena said

"To us," Barry agreed. And he watched Lena eat her pizza with aplomb.

"Wow, you must be hungry." Barry smiled

“Can’t blame me I’ve been unconscious for half the day.” Lena said

"No, it's fine. I love watching you eat." Barry teased

“You’re such a flirt.” Lena said

"Maybe if you weren't so damn sexy, I wouldn't be." Barry grinned.

Lena leans in to kiss Barry.

Barry kisses her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry went to go see Cisco Ramon. Barry told Lena that he needed to talk to Cisco about him being his best man at their wedding. 

Barry knocked on Cisco’s door.

Cisco opened the door.

“Barry?” Cisco asked

“Hey Cisco,” Barry smiled, “I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Um what is it?” Cisco asked

“I’m getting married to Lena Luthor, and I need a best man, so…will you?” Barry asked with uncertainty.

“R-really, you want me?!’ Cisco yelled

“Y-yeah. I know you thought I’d pick someone else, but besides Oliver, you’re the one who I am closest to…” 

“When you left Barry I was upset but I understood why. You are my brother.” 

“I never meant to upset you, I just knew that I couldn’t keep living my life here, when I needed a fresh start. And I found the love of my life, in National City…” 

“And I am extremely happy for you. I will be your best man.”

“Would you and Caitlin like to meet her?” Barry asked, suddenly. 

“Yes! Maybe she and I could work together along with the guy who made Supergirl’s outfit.” Cisco said 

“She’s waiting outside in the limo,” Barry replied. 

“There’s a limo?! We get to ride in it right?” Cisco asked 

Barry nodded, “It even has a bar in it.” 

“This is going to be awesome. Wait, I also heard that Star Labs and L-Corp are working together right?” 

“Lena’s the new owner and yes our companies are working together, she said that you and Caitlin would have your own rooms to practice your powers and a room to make suits and upgrades.” Barry explained.

“She’s awesome already.” Cisco said 

Cisco runs out to Cailtin’s apartment room and knocks on her door. 

“What’s up Cisco?” Caitlin asked

“Barry’s getting married to the new owner of Star Labs, Lena Luthor!” Cisco said excitedly.

“Barry’s back?!” Caitlin asked

“Hi Caitlin,” Barry called from down the hallway.

“Barry!” Caitlin yelled 

Caitlin shut the door on him and Cisco when she saw Barry.

“Why is she so angry? I know I left without saying goodbye but I needed to leave.” Barry said aloud, while standing out in the hallway. 

“That’s why Barry you left without saying goodbye and didn’t call us or anything that’s why she’s upset.” Cisco said

“Caitlin! Can’t we talk about this like adults?” Barry asked from the otherside of the door.

“Why?!” Caitlin yelled “You left and didn’t say goodbye, I was upset and you didn’t even try to talk to any of us!” 

“I was upset because Mirror Iris kicked me out of my own apartment. And I didn’t know what to do with myself so I left Central City.” Barry explained. 

“But you should‘ve still at least talked to us Barry we’re your friends, you don’t know how worried I was not being able to see you or talk to you at all.” Caitlin said

“I didn’t want to be a burden on you, Cisco or Kara so I tried to make my own way.” Barry explained further. 

“You were my best friend. I would’ve helped you no matter what situation you were in. You forgot I lost Ronnie!” Caitlin said

“I honestly thought you knew where I was, because the sensors in my suit said National City.” Barry pointed out.

“I did know where you were but I didn’t want to talk to you because you left us. When you left the city went to hell.” Caitlin said

“Caitlin, I don’t think this is just about Central City is it? I mean you’re acting like I broke your heart…” Barry trailed off, sadly. 

“The truth is Barry…” Caitlin trailed off. “You did when you and Cisco helped me with Frost, I started to like you but you started dating Iris, and then you married her. When you guys broke up I was going to confess my feelings for you but then you left and now you’re getting married to someone else.” 

“Honestly, I didn’t know you cared about me that much but unfortunately, I already found love, I found love away from Central City. The city that took my parents away from me.” Barry said

Caitlin didn’t say anything she felt guilty.

“Caitlin, I came back here because I wanted you and Cisco to be happy for me. I finally found someone who understands me.” Barry stated

Caitlin begins to cry, she opens the door and is face to face with Barry.

“I’m sorry,” Barry began, “I’m sorry that I left you alone but I also believe that if you really loved me, you would’ve followed me no matter where I went.” Barry stated.

Caitlin doesn’t say anything but hugs Barry.

Barry hugs her back.

“I forgive you Barry Allen.” Caitlin said

“Can you and Cisco come and meet Lena Luthor, now? She’s waiting for us outside in the limo.” Barry replied

“Yeah I’ll come.” Caitlin said

Barry, Cisco and Caitlin walked outside of the apartment building and got in the black limo. 

“You must be Cisco and Caitlin.” Lena said

“Yeah,” Caitlin began, “Forgive me for my red and puffy eyes, I got emotional earlier because I haven’t seen Barry in a while.” 

“I know it’s okay.” Lena said 

“Would anybody like a drink?” Barry asked

Lena grabs a drink from the bar and offers it to Caitlin and Cisco.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Caitlin asked before drinking a light beer. 

“It’s going to be either at the end of the month or next month.” Lena said

“You know I was wondering since Star Labs and L-Corp are working together, have you given any thought to tearing down the old Star Labs in Central City and building a new one in National City? Because the crime rate in Central City has spiked since The Flash left.” Caitlin stated 

“I have thought about doing something with it, I was going to use it to build a shelter for the homeless. I am planning on making a new Star Labs in National City, you and Cisco are going to be CEO’s there if you want to.” Lena said

“That’s great and all, but have you given any thought to better arming the Central City police force with better equipment? I mean, they need all the help they can get.” Caitlin pointed out.

“Yes I have because you are right they need better weapons to handle the metahumans in Central City.” Lena said “The only weapons that can go against metahumans are at Cadmus.” 

“I trust Iris gave you that test-tube I wanted you to have.” Caitlin said 

“Yes she did and I am putting it to good use.” Lena said “Barry and I are going to use it to help the sick.” 

“The only side effect of the compound is that it gives you frost powers, that’s the only side effect, I know of.” 

“Maybe Winn has something that can get rid of that side effect.” Lena said

“I also thought the compound would be useful to the military, but I had my doubts if they would use it properly.” 

“The military would just use it for themselves especially with Colonel Lane in charge.” Lena said 

“Well, since Star Labs is moving to National City, I might as well move too.” Caitlin said, “Hopefully I can find a decent apartment there.” 

“What if we shared a room Caitlin?” Cisco suggested

“Sure, as long as you don’t mind the Netflix shows I watch.” Caitlin said 

“I don’t mind.” Cisco said 

“They actually have an apartment in Kara’s building that’s available.” Barry suggested. 

“Cool we’ll be able to live right next to Supergirl.” Cisco said 

“Her friend Winn lives there as well you guys could probably hang out together.” Lena said

“So how did you fall in love with Barry? What did he do to make you love him so much?” Cisco asked out of curiosity. 

“We had so much in common we both lost someone we loved and we both wanted to change the world. He has also saved me so many times and he revealed his identity to me when we first started dating. He trusted me and I trust him.” Lena said

“Wow, you must have felt incredibly comfortable with telling Lena that, Barry.” Cisco said, “He couldn’t tell Iris that because her dad Joe, had sworn him to secrecy.” Cisco explained.

“Iris found out on her own when lightning touched her and was mad when she discovered my secret. She was actually more angry at Joe because he didn’t want me to tell her.” Barry said, “And I remembered Kara saying that you didn’t like her having kept a secret from you, so I didn’t.” 

“I was hurt because she kept it from me for so long. I thought it was because she didn’t trust me but she was protecting me. I was so angry and I wanted to hurt her just like she hurted me. When I started working with Lex I didn’t realize what his plan really was and I started to realize the monster he was and I went to Kara to beg so she could forgive me.” Lena explained

“I am glad you and Barry found each other.” Caitlin replied.

“Thank you Caitlin, I also wanted to meet you guys because I wanted to get to know you better.” Lena said

“I know you probably have Kara as your maid of honor, right?” Caitlin asked 

“Yeah, she’s my best friend and she believed in me when no one else did.” Lena explained 

“But you know what else you need? You need a flower girl. I actually know somebody who could help with that.” Caitlin replied, “I actually have a niece who is 12 years old.” 

“That’s great thank you.” Lena said

“I was wondering if you would like to have a bachelorette party before you get married, Lena?” Caitlin asked.

“I’ve thought about having one but with Lex still out there I just don’t know they say he’s dead but I don’t believe it.” Lena said

“Yeah, it’s better to air on the side of caution,” Caitlin agreed, “It’s too bad that Oliver’s dead, because the Arrow would’ve killed him…” 

“I agree.” Barry said

Caitlin was about to say something more when her stomach started growling in front of them. 

“What the hell was that?” Cisco asked nervously

“I didn’t eat today.” Caitlin explained. “I was trying to eat healthy but most of the healthy food is really expensive.” 

“Maybe being healthy just isn’t in you Cait.” Cisco said

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. I know Kryptonians don’t really have to work out but I don’t know how Lena stays in great shape…” 

“Lots of yoga and exercise.” Lena said

“I tried that, but mostly I tried eating better and a lot of the food you get at the grocery store is bad for you.” Caitlin explained. 

“Sometimes food doesn’t even work. You also have to exercise when you eat.” Lena said 

RING! RING! RING! 

“I think it’s my phone.” Lena said

“Hey Lena, I’m just calling to make sure you and Barry made it to Central City alright. They’re setting up roadblocks because someone smuggled weed into the state.” Winn explained.

“Winn i’m going to put you on speaker.” Lena said

Lena presses a button on her phone.

“As I was saying someone smuggled weed into the state and that’s why there’s roadblocks near and around Central City.” 

“Do they know who did it?” Barry asked

“Yeah, it was someone named Floyd Lawton.” Winn replied

“As in Deadshot?” Cisco asked

“Yeah but I think it’s somebody stealing Lawton’s identity because this Floyd Lawton looks like Will Smith.” Winn explained.

“Winn, that really is Deadshot.” Barry said

“When did he become a black guy, though, I thought Lawton was white?” Winn asked, confused. 

“Oliver merged the Earths together, remember.” Barry said

“Anyway, I don’t know if you guys want to deal with this crime or not, because it isn’t a World-Ending Crisis, it’s just a petty crime.” Winn said

“But Deadshot is also an assassin, a very dangerous one.” Caitlin stated

“Well, Supergirl is busy here in National City. And Lawton is where you are, in Central City.” Winn said 

“I got him.” Barry said, Barry ran away at superspeed and quickly brought back Floyd Lawton in handcuffs. 

“So that’s Deadshot?” Lena asked

“Did you get bored with fighting Captain Boomerang, Flash?” Lawton said, thinking it was a different Flash.

“Who?” Barry asked

“Oh, you’re not The Flash that I know. That Flash would always trip over his own feet and he looked like a jewish guy.” Lawton said

“Maybe he’s talking about Jay.” Cisco whispered to Caitlin

“Look, I don’t know who any of you are,” Lawton replied, “I’m just trying to make enough money so I can kill the Gotham Bat.” Lawton replied.

“Batman is back?” Caitlin asked

“I was just trying to provide for my daughter and Batman left me handcuffed for the Gotham PD.” Lawton replied. 

“Who was paying you to smuggle weed?” Lena asked

“Alexander Luthor.” Lawton replied.

“Lex.” Lena said 

“Why did he want you to smuggle weed?” Barry asked

“The weed was just a cover, what he really wanted me to smuggle was Kryptonite.” Lawton replied

“Why?!” Barry yelled

“To kill Superman.” Lawton said

“We have to warn Supergirl.” Lena said

“I don’t think we’re talking about the same Superman and the same Lex Luthor here.” Lawton replied, “Look at my phone in my pocket. It has a picture of Superman and Lex.” 

Caitlin takes the phone from his pocket. 

“This Lex and Superman look very different to ours.” Caitlin said she hands the phone to Barry.

“Lena, should we tell Kara about them?” Barry said as he showed her the picture. 

“We should remember what happened to Alice when she met her doppelganger; they were both dying.” Lena said

“Well, I will get Lawton to the DEO with his phone. You three meet me there when you can.” Barry said before shoving the phone in his pocket and speeding away to the DEO with Lawton in tow. 

“I’m going to call Kara.” Lena said, “Kara, are you at the DEO, right now?” 

“No, I'm hanging out with Alex.” Kara answered

“Barry found something interesting. Can you meet him there? I’ll be there when I can.” 

“Yeah.” Kara said

The DEO

Kara had arrived at the DEO just as Lena, Cisco and Caitlin came.

“Kara,” Barry began, “This man is Floyd Lawton and he was paid by Lex Luthor to smuggle in Kryptonite into the country….So, Lex can kill Superman.”

“I thought Lex was dead.” Kara said

“Lawton also has a phone with a picture of Lex and Superman in it.” Barry handed Kara the phone. 

“So Lex and Clark have a doppelganger. If this is anything like what Kate told me about Alice they should be in pain right about now.” Kara said

“Oh, I’m not in pain because I already killed my doppelganger,” Lex Luthor threw the body of a redheaded Lex Luthor down to the ground. 

“How did you know?” Caitlin asked out of curiosity

“I was in pain, but the last thing that Lex told me was to kill his Superman.” Lex Luthor snapped his fingers and Batman threw a different Superman’s corpse to the ground.

“Kal.” Kara said 

Kara kneels down to her dead cousin's corpse.

“Oh, I don’t think that doppelganger had a cousin which means she died on Krypton.” Lex Luthor said

“I don’t care, he's still my cousin.” Kara said

“He snapped when Lois Lane died.” Batman said, “Flash had to warn me about Superman becoming a tyrant just because he lost the love of his life.” Batman spat.

“You still murdered him! You didn’t even try to calm him down!” Kara yelled

“Kara,” Barry said, “I tried to calm you down when Alex ‘died’ and that didn’t work. You were beyond reason.” 

“I’m trying but the Bruce that me and Kate knew is not a killer and would’ve never done this.” Kara said “Especially since Damien decided to stay with him.” 

“That’s because I lost a son. I lost Dick Grayson. The Joker killed him.” Batman replied

“I know but Bruce Wayne still never killed anyone. He was kind and caring.” Kara said 

“I didn’t kill him. I just didn’t save him.” Batman said

“What are you talking about?” Flash asked

“I let Lex Luthor kill him, while I stood by and did nothing.” Batman said

“Lex killed Joker?” Cisco asked confused

“No, your Batman killed The Joker, with my Joker. I just punched his teeth out.” Batman replied

“That’s maybe why Bruce left Gotham.” Kara realized

“He must have died because I’m not in any pain.” Batman said 

“No Bruce is alive the only reason you’re not in pain is because he’s very far away and nobody knows where he is.” Kara said 

“Kara?” Clark said, as he flew inside the DEO, “Who's that on the floor? He looks nothing like me.”

“That’s your doppelganger.” Kara said

“We can’t have a burial for him, because Clark Kent is still alive.” he trailed off. 

“Bruce?” Clark asked “I thought you left Gotham.” 

Batman unmasked himself in the DEO and he looked like Ben Affleck. 

“Doppelganger okay.” Clark said 

“You guys better hope that this Clark doesn’t lose his Lois Lane, or he’s going to become a tyrant as well.” Bruce said

“Are you leaving?” Cisco asked

“Honestly, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with my life, because I’m not the Bruce Wayne that everybody remembers.” Bruce said while putting on a business suit and getting in an Uber to Gotham. 

Gotham

Bruce was walking down the street towards Wayne Enterprises. 

He enters and sees two people standing there. It was Kate and Luke they were in shock.

“Hey, I know you. You’re Lucius’s son Luke.” Bruce said, “Last time I saw you were still in high school.” 

“Forgive me I just can’t believe you’re back.” Luke said 

“I’m not exactly your Bruce Wayne, because I had a son named Dick Grayson and The Joker killed him.” Bruce frowned at the memory.

“Dick is dead in another reality?” Kate asked 

Bruce nodded.

“I remember when we were kids Dick had a little crush on me.” Kate said 

“In my reality, Kate Kane was straight and she had a thing for a young James Gordon but he married Barbara Kean.” Bruce said

“Wow.” Kate said “Did Kara tell you that she and I were dating?” 

Bruce shook his head, “Is James Gordon alive in this reality?” 

“Yes he works with my dad for the crows.” Kate answered

“I don’t know what happened to Alfred but in my reality, he gave up working for me after I tried to kill Superman.” 

“In this reality Alfred is married and he has a daughter named Julia, your god kid.” Kate answered

“I don’t think the other Bruce Wayne looks anything like me does he?” Bruce asked 

“No, actually he was totally different.” Kate answered “Bruce Wayne left after he killed Joker. Joker killed my mother and twin sister and it broke him because he did everything he could to save his only family.” 

“Before the planets were merged together, I was the founding member of the Justice League, with Diana Prince. This was after Superman died, initially.” 

“In this reality Barry Allen made the Justice League and it has me, White Canary, Black Lightning, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, and Arrow but Oliver died in battle.” Kate said

“I don’t know what to do with my life now. I mean, this is Earth but it’s not my Earth.” Bruce said

“It doesn’t matter this Earth needs Batman. I became Batwoman because people lost hope and needed to gain it back. Now that you’re back people will start believing again.” Kate said

“I have the batsuit from my old Earth on me, but it could use some upgrades.” Bruce replied

“Well Luke here is an expert and made upgrades to my suit and he can help you with yours.” Kate said

Bruce showed her the batarangs from his old Earth, “I don’t know if the symbol is quite right but we could always make new ones.” 

Kate smiles at the batarang.

“The last crime I solved before I came to this planet was one of Edward Nygma’s riddles.” Bruce said 

“I’m just going to let you know now that there is a person named Tommy Elliot who was your best friend and is a villain now who calls himself Hush. He also knows you’re Batman.” Kate said

Bruce nodded, “I saw Lawton at the DEO in cuffs before I came here. He’s part of the reason why Kara lost a doppelganger cousin.” 

“Let me guess Lex Luthor is the real reason.” Kate said

“Lex actually killed the doppelganger of himself from my Earth and he killed my Earth’s Superman.” Bruce explained

“I can tell that Kara was not happy about that.” Kate said

“No. But my Earth’s Superman actually snapped when Lois Lane died. He killed Darkseid and then he took over the Earth.” Bruce explained

“So Superman was the villain?” Luke asked in shock

“He lost the love of his life, and he wanted to make everybody suffer.” Bruce said

“Oh my god.” Kate said 

“I just hope and pray that your Earth’s Superman and Supergirl don’t go down the same path.” Bruce said, seriously.

“As long as he has Kara I don’t think he will.” Kate said

“I know I’m not your cousin, and I know this isn’t my Gotham but...It’s good to be back.” Bruce said

“And with Batman and Batwoman working together Gotham will finally have hope again.” Luke said 

“First we need to stop Alice and get my dad on the same side as us.” Kate said

“I don’t know if you still have the Batmobile, but it would be nice to ride in it again.” Bruce said

“We still got it but I’ve preferred to ride a motorcycle.” Kate said

Bruce pressed this nanotech bat-symbol to his chest, and he became Batman again. 

Mary comes in just as she sees Bruce turn into Batman.

“Mary, I know this is something of a shock to you, but Gotham needs my help.” Batman said 

“I’m fine I knew that you were Batman but I just can’t believe you’re back.” Mary said 

“I have a lot of work to do. Getting used to a different Gotham.” Batman said 

“Just letting you know Bruce that Mary is my step-sister and she’s your cousin. And Beth, my twin sister is alive and a psycho murderer named Alice who was in Arkham.” Kate said

“How do you want to play this? Do you want to try to talk her down? Or just fight her?” Batman asked

“I don’t know Alice isn’t the kind of person you’d want to talk to. She killed our step-mother and framed our dad for her murder. All of this was so she could have me join her.” Kate said

“The way I handled The Joker after he killed Dick Grayson, was I punched a whole upper row of his teeth out.” Batman recounted

“Bruce did that to Joker as well after he killed Beth and Gabrielle.” Luke said

“How about we break some of Alice’s bones? Like her arm or something?” Batman asked 

“Please let him do it Kate.” Mary begged

“We could make it so Alice never walks again.” Batman suggested.

“As much as I want Alice to pay for what she’s done she is still my sister. I can’t do that.” Kate said

“It’s your call, Kate. I’ll do whatever you want me to do.” Batman said

“If you want Alice why don’t you take Mouse.” Luke said 

“Who’s Mouse?” Batman asked

“Mouse is her brother who she grew up with in her childhood.” Kate answered

Batman nodded, “Where can we find him?” 

“Last time I saw him we rescued him and Alice from their abusive father in their childhood home.” Kate said

“Maybe that’s where he is.” Mary said

“Here,” Batman said, here Kate a nanotech Batwoman symbol, “This was Kate’s nanotech from my world, but you can have it.” 

“Thanks.” Kate said as she took it from him. 

Kate put the nanotech on and she looked like Batwoman but her cape can turn into a glider.

“That is so cool.” Mary said

“Unfortunately, the bat-symbol on my Kate’s suit is a bit different. She was always partial to a Black Bat-Symbol in a Yellow Oval for some reason.” Batman stated

“I can still make a few upgrades with it to Kate’s suit.” Luke said

“I asked Kate. My Kate, why she liked that symbol, and she said ‘It’s a target to draw the enemy’s fire,’ because that’s what it is. There’s armor behind it.” Batman said

“It’s true whenever people see that symbol they run for their lives.” Luke said

Batman walked over to the piano and played three distinguished notes and the entrance to the batcave opened up…

“There was another Batcave in here.” Luke said

“These three musical notes are the Batman Theme song from the 1960’s, I’ve always hated that show but because I hate it nobody would ever guess that I’d use musical notes from that show as a way to unlock it…” Batman trailed off. 

“This has been the weirdest day.” Mary said

Batman into the batcave and dusted off the bat-computer, he pushed some buttons, and he fired Bat-drones into the sky, “With these drones, we should be able to find Mouse.” 

“Maybe we should have the drone follow dad or Alice.” Mary said

“Unfortunately these drones don’t have any lethal weapons on board to defend themselves if they get shot out of the sky by the crows.” Batman stated

“I feel like there’s something else.” Kate said

Batman was listening to the drones and he heard something, “The GCPD was replaced by the Crows, right?” 

“Yeah after you left our dad wanted to keep the city safe so he founded the Crows.” Kate answered

“I’m hearing somebody identify themselves as a GCPD officer, right now…” Batman said

“Is it Gordon?” Kate asked

“No...he said, his name ‘Robin John Blake,’ “ Batman responded.

“I have no idea who that is.” Luke said

“Me neither, but Barry Allen said the worlds were merged.” Batman said

“Does he have a file?” Kate asked Luke

“It says he’s a retired GCPD officer. He has a wife and 3 kids and is currently working as a psychiatrist for Arkham.” Luke answered

“I heard Blake talking to a little boy,” Batman played their words back so everyone could hear it, “He’s trying to track down, Alice.” 

“Why would he be interested in Alice?” Mary asked

“He’s either trying to make an arrest or he’s trying to join her gang.” Batman said in thought, “Should we follow him or get Mouse, first?” 

“Let’s follow him, he can lead us to Alice.” Kate said

Batman searched the batcave for something to use as transportation and he found the Batwing…

“Out of all the places I've been in I never found the Batwing.” Luke said

Batman opened the Batwing’s cockpit and sat inside and started flicking on some switches and the Batwing roared to life.

“I’ll meet you there.” Kate said

Kate puts on her Batwoman suit and leaves on her motorcycle.

Bruce flies out of the secret outside entrance to the batcave and flew, into the air. 

“That was so cool.” Mary said

Abandoned Warehouse

Robin John Blake was walking into the warehouse with his sidearm drawn and he was looking for Alice.

“Well, well well it seems like we have an intruder.” Alice said

Her voice echoes the warehouse.

“I know who you are, Beth!” Blake shouted.

“Why are you here?” Alice asked

“We can do this easy way or the hard way. I’m about to make my first arrest since The Batman died in a mushroom cloud.” 

Alice throws her knife into Blake’s arm.

And Blake shot a hole into Alice’s leg.

“Get him!” Alice ordered her gang.

Blake shot at her gang until he ran out of bullets…

Batman threw a few batarangs at the gang members that Blake missed. 

“Alice,” Batman said, “You’re wounded and you’re bleeding out and right now, me and Batwoman are the only ones fast enough to get you to a hospital in time.” 

“No I would rather die than to go back to Arkham they killed my brother.” Alice said 

“What if we get you sent to Belle Reve prison in Metropolis?” Batman suggested.

“No matter what prison you put me in Bruce, I will always be tortured.” Alice said

“Do you know what you’ve done? You broke the law Beth, I am trying to save Gotham as futile as that maybe and you’re not helping matters, are you?” Bruce asked 

“You have no idea what I have been through. Their step-mother paid a bunch of people to make sure I was dead. I was trapped for thirteen years in a psycho doctor’s home who tortured me. He’s still out there and he wants to kill me!” Alice said

“You don’t know what I’ve been through either. The Joker murdered my son, Dick. Superman and General Zod had a fight that leveled a good portion of Metropolis. A Wayne Enterprises building was knocked down in Metropolis because of the fight between Superman and Zod. Lex Luthor manipulated me into trying to murder Superman. He sent little red notes that said, ‘You let your family die!’ “ Batman recounted.

“Please you have to help me. I don’t want to go back to jail.” Alice begged

Batman looked at Batwoman with a questioning look. 

“Beth if you agree to get help us track down your torturer and tell us what Lex Luthor is planning instead of prison we can take you to a group therapy so you can get help and get you a possibility of parole” Kate said

Batman held out his hand for Beth to take. 

Beth takes Bruce’s hand.

“She’s bleeding out, where do we take her?” Batman asked.

“We’ll take to the cave where Mary can heal her.” Kate said

Bruce picked up Beth bridal style and carried her to the Batwing. He flew back to the batcave to see Mary. 

“Why did you bring her here?!” Luke asked 

“She’s a victim. She needs help. Beth was lashing out because of everything that happened to her. And Mouse is dead…” 

“If we can maybe J’onn could erase the painful memories Alice had to make her better.” Kate said

“I can fly her back to the DEO and I’ll meet you there, Kate.” Bruce said

Kate nods and leaves.

Bruce leads Beth to the Batwing again and flies to National City. 

National City - DEO

“Where is J’onn J’onzz?” Batman asked.

“He’s with M’Gann, why?” Kara asked

“We need him to erase Beth’s traumatic memories. She’s a victim, too. She needs help.” Bruce said

“Take her to the nursery, we'll have J’onn heal her there.” Alex said

Batman led Alice to the nursery, and made her sit down in a chair and was about to leave when...

“Please, don’t leave me, Bruce.” Beth said

“I won't, I'll be right here Beth.” Bruce said, “I know I’m not your Bruce. The real Bruce left, but I’ll stay here with you.” 

Kate arrives at the nursery.

“Beth, we need to know what Lex is planning so we can stop him.” Kate said

“He hired The Joker to poison National City’s water supply. He’s not your Joker. His real name is Arthur Fleck. And he’s from the year 1981, from another universe.” Beth explained.

“Did Lex or Joker mention Leviathan?” Kara asked

“Yes. They plan to poison the food in National City with a substance that’s deadly to Kryptonians.” Beth explained further.

“Why not use Lex’s machine to spread Kryptonite around the world?” Kate asked

“He was going to but The Joker convinced him to go with his plan. Not only is the substance deadly to Kryptonians, it’s deadly to all aliens.” Beth said

“We’re going to need Winn and Lena’s help to create a cure if this is what they’re planning.” Kara said 

“Did he say anything else?” Alex asked

“He said that he knows his adopted sister is half Kryptonian.” Beth replied

“Does he also know about Winn as well?” Kara asked

“He said, he wanted to make Winn kill you before he killed Winn himself afterward.” Beth replied

“Lex is a madman, we have to stop him.” Kara said

“I can break him.” Batman said, “I can torture him until he breaks.” he suggested

“As much as I want to see Lex get tortured we still need him to tell us everything about Leviathan and who runs it.” Kara said

“Kate...I don’t think Lex knows that we rehabilitated Beth, we could use her against him.” Batman suggested

“He also doesn’t know my identity. Beth and I could go undercover.” Kate said

“What do you think, Danvers? Is it worth a shot?” Bruce asked. 

“Let’s do it.” Kara said

Cadmus

Kate and Beth arrive where they are greeted by Lex.

“Hey Alice, who is this?” Lex asked

“My twin sister Kate, she wanted to join us in our quest.” 

“Well, Vandal Savage will be thrilled.” Lex replied

“Let’s get going shall we.” Alice said 

She grabs Lex’s hand and the three of them walk.

Lex leads them to a room where Vandal Savage is sitting at his desk.

“Welcome Alice.” Savage said

“Alice, I know you have useful fighting skills but does your twin sister have them as well?” Vandal inquired. 

“I was trained in the military before I got kicked out for being gay and my dad sent me to Alaska for more training to be a member but never gave it to me.” Kate answered

“So, you know how to think on your feet?” Vandal asked

“Yes.” Kate answered

“Good,” Vandal replied, “I trust you know of Levathian’s true plan? The plan to cover the Earth in a nuclear winter?” 

“I didn’t know that part. They only partly told me the plan. I knew you were trying to poison the aliens and get rid of them.” Kate said

“Yes, well. These aliens, these metahumans...They all have to go.” Vandal smiled

“The only way I know to get rid of The Flash is, he has a weakness with cold.” Kate said

“Not just The Flash, there are other metahumans out there as well. Like Killer Frost and Vibe.” 

“And you forgot Black Siren and Black Canary with their scream along with Dreamer.”

“Yes, I seek to eliminate every single exceptional being on this planet, except for myself.” Savage said

“Even us?” Kate asked 

“No,” he began, “People with powers. I am an immortal and I seek to rule over what portion of humanity is left after the nuclear winter.” Savage explained.

“You also have the Legends they can travel back in time to stop you from your plan.” Kate said

“You mean, them?” Vandal showed Kate a monitor of The Legends stuck in a black hole.

“How did you…” Kate trailed off 

“I know everything. I know that Alice or Beth has been rehabilitated, and I know who you really are.” Vandal Savage smiled.

Beth and Kate were grabbed by Vandal Savages guards. 

“Your plan won’t work.” Kate said

“Maybe, maybe not. But you’re the perfect bait to lure Supergirl here.” Vandal said

“Oh really what do you know?” Kate asked

Kate pressed a button and Supergirl showed up, but also The Flash, Black Lightning, Batman and Superman. 

Kate elbowed her captor in his face and flipped him over. 

Sara Millian showed up out of nowhere, “Who are all of these people, Vandal?” 

“They are the heroes we are trying to get rid of.” Vandal answered

“You there,” Millian pointed to Barry, “What do you think you’re doing with my daughter.” 

“Your daughter?” Barry asked confused, before he ran away and brought Lena here.

“Barry why am I here?! I was just about to finish the cure with Winn!” Lena yelled

“That woman is your mother, she’s the leader of Leviathan.” Barry explained

Sara jumps down and walks toward her daughter.

“M-Mom?” Lena asked, in shock.

“Hello my daughter.” She said

“H-How are you alive!? I thought you were dead!” 

“After I gave birth to you and your brother I had to go. I wanted to wait till you were both at the age to come and join me.”

“W-Why are you doing this!?” Lena demanded to know.

“I’m doing this for you and your brother, I wanted to save the Earth from itself. We already lost Krypton. Astra and Non knew about this and when we landed on Earth we built this place.” 

“Kara said that you were one of Alura’s co-workers.” Lena brought up.

“I was but Astra had a plan to save our planet so I continued to work Alura. She had no idea I was working with her sister the entire time.”

“What is your Kryptonian name? What is my Kryptonian name?” Lena asked

“Your Kryptonian name is Thura and your brother’s name is Van-El. My name is Asha Nar.”

“Mother, I don’t know why you’re working with Lex, because he hates us. He hates Kryptonians. He even hated that Kryptonian Red Daughter that was created by the Hauren-El.” Lena explained, “Didn’t he, Kara?” 

“Yeah not to mention he was going to use Red Daughter as a weapon. He even told Red Daughter that we killed her friend and sent her to kill me.” Kara said

“Is this true?” Sara asked Lex.

“Oh it’s true I do hate Kryptonians but you’re the only one who I don’t hate you’re also trying to help the Earth by being a hero just like me.” Lex said, “By the way, that reminds me...” 

Lex pulled out a gun and fired a Kryptonite bullet towards Lena but Barry sped in front of Lena and took the hit!

“Barry!” Lena yelled 

Lena knelt down to her fallen fiance’s form.

“G-Goodbye, L-Lena!” Barry said 

“Jefferson can’t you fix him?” Kara asked

“My daughter is the only one who can heal him but we won’t make it in time.” Jefferson said

“L-Lena,” Barry began, “I lied to you, you are faster than m-me.” Barry fell unconscious. 

“We have to get Barry to Jennifer. She's the only one who can heal him.” Jefferson said

“I’ll take him there.” Lena said she picked up Barry like he was nothing thanks to her superstrength and used her superspeed to take Barry to Freeland.

“You’ll pay for what you did to Barry.” Kara said 

She activates her heat vision and it hits Lex’s gun taking it out of his hands.

“Why do you care about him? He’s a freak of nature.” Lex said

“And that freak of nature is our friend.” Jefferson said

Lex was about to say something more when he felt his mind being messed with by J’onn Jonzz. 

“What are you doing to him?” Kara asked

“Just erasing his memories of Leviathan.” J’onn said.

“But he’s still going to hate us. It’s no point of trying to heal him.” Kate said

“I’ve also made him catatonic.” J’onn said 

“What does that mean?” Clark asked

“He’s a mindless and drooling mess.” J’onn replied

“That’s fair.” Clark said

Freeland 

Barry woke up in a bed, completely healed. 

“Hey Barry.” Lena said

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to save you...” Barry trailed off, apologizing for making Lena worry. 

“You did save me.” Lena said

“I’m sorry for lying to you...” 

“What are you talking about?” Lena asked

“I lied to you when you beat me at the race to Coast City. I was giving it my all, but I lied to save face.” 

“I knew I had beat you.” Lena gloated

“Were you scared of losing me? I just didn’t want you to die that way.” 

“Yes I was, I lost Jack and I didn’t want to lose you as well.” Lena said

Barry slowly got out of bed and approached Lena and hugged her.

“You might want to be careful Jen may have healed you but that bullet could’ve killed you so you might be sore for a couple of days.” A guy said

“Got it,” Barry said, “I’ll take it easy, I just wanted to give my finance a hug.” 

“One more thing Jefferson wanted me to tell you that your mother escaped, they don’t know where she is. But Lex is in custody again, The Martian actually erased his memories of Leviathan and Lex is brainless and drooling, now...” he said

“That’s good.” Lena and Barry said

Barry slowly walked away from Lena, before he turned back and asked, “Are you hungry? Because I am.” 

“Sure I could eat. I still have to tell Winn about me being his sister. I’ll tell him tomorrow.” Lena said

“Is this something you want to do over the phone or in person?” Barry asked

“I’m going to tell him in person but I'll do it tomorrow it’s been a long day.”

Barry held out his hand for Lena to take...

Lena takes Barry’s hand but before leaving he turns to the person and says, “What’s your name?” 

“Gambi.” he replied.

“I want to thank you and Jennifer Pierce for healing me.” Barry said, “And thank you for bringing me here, Lena.” 

“You’re welcome.” Lena and Gambi said

Barry walked out of the building with Lena in tow, and noticed there were three fast food restaurants but no Big Belly Burger...

“We can either go to McDonald’s, Burger King or Subway, Lena. I don’t really care at the moment so you choose.” Barry told her.

“I know a restaurant to go to.” Lena said

“Freeland doesn’t seem to have a Big Belly Burger restaurant, so I’ll go wherever you want to go.” Barry replied.

“Follow me.” Lena said 

Barry followed his fiance. 

Ruby Red Lipstick Bar - Freeland

“Would you two like to sit in the booth or by the bar?” The waitress asked 

“Booth.” Lena answered

Barry and Lena entered the booth and sat on opposite sides of one another. The waitress handed them menus.

“When I graduated from MIT my mother took me and Lex here they have the best burgers here.” Lena said

“I think I’ll just get a regular cheese burger and fries,” Barry said as he smiled at his fiance.

“I’m going to have steak and fries.” Lena said

“I’ll have a Coke.” Barry said

“I’ll have a Sprite.” Lena said

“Okay, it’ll be about 15 minutes.” The waitress as she took back the menus. 

“I know, I stopped you from completing the cure with Winn earlier, but I thought you would’ve liked to have seen your mother.” Barry said

“I am glad that I saw her but she’s working with Lex and I don’t know if I want a relationship with her now.” Lena said

“Do you think your mother and Astra were right? I mean they want to save the world in their own little misguided ways.” Barry told her.

“Kara told me that her aunt Astra’s plan of “saving the world” was to blow up governments and people who were overpowering.” Lena said

Barry nodded and said, “I think they were just worried about the Earth becoming like another Krypton. I don’t know if they’re right but talking them down doesn’t seem to be helping…” 

“They aren't right, it's still wrong and my mother helped them. I thought she was nice and caring but I was wrong. We need to find her and stop her.” Lena said

Gotham

Bruce was in the Batcave, and he was just sitting there monitoring The Crow’s radio signals. 

Kate and Luke came into the cave. 

“What are you doing?” Kate asked

“You said, you wanted to get The Crows on our side, right? I’m just keeping a close eye on them, in case they need our help.” Bruce replied

“May I remind you that your father doesn’t want any help from Batwoman and I don’t think he’s going to want help from Batman either.” Luke said

“What about the District Attorney then?” Bruce asked, “In my reality Harvey Dent and I used to have a secret alliance before he became Two-Face.” 

“Harvey Dent is dead.” Luke said

“Who’s the D.A. right now?” Bruce asked.

“Sarah Essen.” Luke answered

“I suppose she’s hard to win over, too.” Bruce stated

“Not really I mean Kate has a pretty good friendship with her.” Luke said 

“I want you to have this, Kate.” Bruce handed her a lead box. 

“What is it?” Kate asked 

“It’s a Green Kryptonite ring, Lena Luthor’s biological mother is a Kryptonian. Which means she has powers.” Bruce replied.

“Is this just in case she’s evil?” Kate asked

“I don’t think we can talk her down the way we did with Beth, it’s just a contingency plan.” Bruce said

“I’ll keep it just in case.” Kate smirks.

Before Bruce could say anything more Julia Pennyworth walked into the batcave.

“Hey luv.” She said to Kate “What’s going on…” 

“Hey Julia.” Bruce said in greeting.

“Bruce?” Julia asked in shock

“How’s Alfred doing?” he asked

“He’s fine.” Julia answered “How are you back?”

“I’m actually from a reality where Dick Grayson is dead and Jim Gordon is still the Commissioner of the GCPD.” 

“What?” Julia asked confused

“Do you remember when there was a Crisis going on?” Bruce asked, “When the skies turned red?” 

“I wasn’t there.” Julia said

“Long story short: I’m not from around here.” Bruce showed her a picture of a different Wayne Manor.

“What are you from another Earth or something?” Julia said

“Basically, yeah. Here’s a picture of Barbara Gordon if you don’t believe me…” Bruce said, handing it to her.

“Okay, wow.” Julia said

“I know I’m not your Bruce Wayne, but it is good to see you, Julia.” Bruce smiled.

“It’s good to see you too Bruce.” Julia said

Bruce Wayne thought about something…”Do you think people would actually believe that I am Bruce Wayne if I became a public figure again? I mean, you said it yourself Kate, ‘I look nothing like him,’ “ 

“I believe they will; it's a new Earth and people are still grieving over Oliver Queen’s death. They need hope.” Kate said

“I think so too. I don’t think The Crows would accept equipment from Wayne Enterprises, but I think there are other ways to help the city.” Bruce said 

“What are you thinking of?” Luke asked

“Maybe I could run for Mayor. I mean Oliver Queen did it.” Bruce replied

“Yeah but he was impeached when they found out he was the Green Arrow.” Luke said 

“We could find a new renewable energy source instead,” Bruce suggested, “Have you seen this?” He brought up pictures of the Tesseract on the Batcomputer.

“What is it?” Kate asked as she got a closer look at the picture.

“It’s called the Tesseract. It’s been spotted somewhere in the Indian Ocean, we need Iridium to grab it otherwise it’ll melt right through the Batwing.” Bruce stated

“Is this like The Avengers Tesseract?” Mary asked

“I didn’t think it was real, but it is. I think with the right equipment we could harness the power of it.” Bruce said

“With the Earth’s merger now does that mean The Avengers are real or not?” Mary asked

“If they are, who knows if Tony Stark and Black Widow are still alive or not.” Bruce said

“Wow Bruce I’m surprised you know who the Avengers are.” Mary smiled.

“Dick made me watch Iron Man 2 with him once,” Bruce said with a shrug. 

“He made me watch The Amazing Spider-Man with him.” Kate smiled “It sucked.” 

“When they talk about Time Travel in Endgame, it makes my brain hurt.” Bruce said

“Can we not talk about movies right now.” Luke interrupted getting annoyed.

“Kate, do you want to try to get the Tesseract?” Bruce asked

“I think you already know the answer Bruce.” Kate said

“You’ll have to fly in the Batwing with me, because you obviously can’t ride a motorcycle to the Indian Ocean,” Bruce said before suiting up.

“Let’s go.” Kate said with a smile

Bruce and Kate get inside the cockpit of the Batwing and fly out to Indian Ocean but not before stealing some Iridium. 

Bruce jumped into the water and swam towards the Tesseract.

“Bruce you got it?” Kate asked

Bruce didn’t answer. He simply climbed aboard the Batwing with the Tesseract, he put inside the briefcase with the Iridium, and flew back to Gotham with it, and Kate. 

Gotham - Batcave

Bruce arrived in the Batcave with Kate and the Tesseract in tow. He set the briefcase down on the metal table and opened it up…

“What are we going to make with it?” Luke asked

“I don’t like guns but maybe The Crows would like a new arsenal.” Bruce said, “Let’s see if your Dad would be interested, Kate.” 

“I’ve thought about this too, I’m going to tell him I’m Batwoman.” Kate said

“We could have him meet us here at Wayne Enterprises and tell him.” Bruce suggested

“Do you think dad will listen, Kate?” Mary asked

“Maybe...Maybe if we give him this energy source with no strings attached.” Kate said in thought.

“If we do this there’s no turning back you know that right?” Luke asked 

“Honestly, I don’t know if your dad will understand that I am from a different Earth and I have a different history than the Bruce Wayne you remember.” Bruce said

“He is right luv, Jacob Kane will not understand any of this.” Julia said

“I can pretend to be the real Bruce Wayne, but I need all of you to back me on this.” Bruce stated

“Back when Beth was insane she would take off people’s faces and give them new ones. She did it with Mouse.” Kate said

“Or,” Bruce began, “I can say that I got plastic surgery.” Bruce wanted to keep things simple.

“Let’s go with that.” Luke said

Bruce nodded.

They closed up the Batcave and put everything back where it was, except for the briefcase with the Tesseract hidden inside of it. They called for Jacob to meet them at Wayne Enterprises and he said that he was on his way...

Jacob enters Wayne Enterprises and sees Batwoman and Batman.

“When did you get back?” Jacob asked Batman.

“About a week ago.” Batman answered, “I know Gotham went to hell without me, but I lost hope for a while.” He explained.

“We have a proposal for you.” Batwoman said

“What is it?” Jacob asked.

“We have built a weapon with an item called The Tesseract. We want you to have it as a peace offering between us so we can work together.” Batwoman explained.

Jacob seemed contemplative for a moment, before he asked, “I will accept the peace offering, on one condition. You both tell me why you’re doing this? There’s no organized crime in Gotham anymore. The psychos and the murders and the rapists have taken their place.” 

“We’re doing this because we believe in hope. We want you and The Crows to work with us and not against us. When people see us they are scared because of the symbol we have. All we want is for the world to be better and with you working us we can make it. We don’t want hope to die.” Batman explained

“I’ll keep the rest of The Crows off your backs. But I answer to the Mayor herself, and she doesn’t want me to work with you two. So, if it isn’t me it’ll just be somebody else. You two need to do something about her.” Jacob explained. 

“Maybe she’ll work with us if we told her we handled Alice.” Batman said 

“Maybe,” Jacob agreed, “Now, show me this weapon you’ve made.”

Batman pulled out a suitcase and pulled out a gun.

“Wow.” Jacob said.  
Batman looked at Batwoman and gave her a look that said, “Should we unmask ourselves, now?” 

Batwoman nods her head yes.

Batman unmasks himself in front of Jacob.

Batwoman unmasked herself as well. 

“Bruce? Kate?” Jacob asked in shock.

“Hey dad.” Kate said 

“I-I never knew that you and Bruce chose this life. I-I had no idea…” Jacob trailed off…

“When Sophie first got kidnapped I became Batwoman and then people started believing in hope again. I kept being Batwoman to keep that hope alive. I didn’t know how you’d react if you saw me like this.” Kate said 

“I-I’d be lying if I said that I wanted this life for you. Because it’s dangerous. If it isn’t a crazy person from Arkahm who takes you down, it’ll be just some punk from the street who does…” Jacob trailed off with uncertainty.

“I wanted to tell you so many times that I was Batwoman but you kept getting angry when people mentioned her name.” Kate said

“I’m not angry, Kate. I’m not angry with you. But you remember what The Joker did to Barbara Gordon, right? I would hate for someone to do that, to you.” Jacob said, worriedly.

“No one else but Mary, Julia, and Luke know my identity. I also came to tell you some good news about Alice.” Kate said

“Did she stop killing people?” Jacob asked, taking a guess.

“That and we fixed her a martian named J’onn Jonzz he removed all the painful memories she had. She’s starting group therapy to get a better life.” Kate said

“That’s great.” Jacob said relieved. 

“I wanted to tell you about Leviathan, Jacob.” Bruce said. 

“Leviathan what is that?” Jacob asked

“It’s a group of people who want to create a nuclear winter and kill everybody who isn’t human.” Bruce stated

“What do you suggest we do?” Jacob asked

“We need to look for somebody named Sara Millian, she’s Lena Luthor’s birth mother.” Bruce said

“Lena Luthor as in Lex Luthor’s sister?” Jacob asked

Bruce nodded and said, “We need to find her before it’s too late.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Jacob said, “Look out for each other. Watch each other’s six.” Jacob told Bruce using some military lingo. 

“I’m going to go see Kara. We have a date tonight.” Kate said

Bruce nodded and put on a business suit, and went to go see if Selina Kyle or Vicki Vale were still around in this reality. 

Bruce stood outside of Selina’s apartment and he gently knocked on her door. 

Selina opened the door. 

“Hello, Selina.” Bruce said

“You’re Bruce Wayne.” Selina said

“Yes, I am. I wanted to ask you out on a date, if that’s okay with you.” Bruce said

“Sure.” Selina said 

“Where would you like to go Ms. Kyle?” Bruce asked

“How are you with Carnival’s?” Selina asked

“You know I still have a Wayne Enterprises helicopter, how would you like to leave Gotham with me for a little while and we could find somewhere else to go on our date?” Bruce asked. 

“Sure.” Selina said

Bruce held out his hand for Selina to take...

Selina takes his hand and they walk to the rooftop of Wayne Enterprises. 

They get in the helicopter and Bruce flies them to National City. Bruce lands the outskirts of National City and calls an Uber driver. They go to Noonan’s. 

All eyes in Noonan’s were on Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle when they entered the coffee bar, together. 

“How may I help you?” A waitress asked

“We’d like a table for two, please.” Bruce said.

The waitress takes Selina and Bruce to a booth.

As Bruce sat down with Selina, he noticed Kate Kane and Kara Danvers sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant out of the corner of his eye. 

Bruce thought, ‘Maybe Kate won’t make a big deal out of this, because I’m not actually her cousin.’

Kara notices Kate watching someone and says, “Hello earth to Kate.” Kara waves her hands in front of Kate’s face.

Kate motions Kara to follow her gaze and Kara saw Bruce with Selina Kyle.

“I see that Bruce is here with Selina Kyle.” Kara said, “Does that bother you?” 

“No it doesn’t.” Kate said

“Are you worried about Selina taking advantage of him?” Kara asked.

“No Bruce loves Selina but when I was a kid he had a child with Talia Al-Ghul I don’t know how she’d react if she saw Damien.” Kate said

“You do understand that this Bruce is from a different reality, right? He doesn’t have the same history as the Bruce that you know.” Kara stated

“I do know that but he’s still Bruce’s son.” 

“Do you think of him as your cousin, even though he’s from a different Earth?” 

“Yes I do. When Bruce left I didn’t have anyone else but Mary throughout my childhood.” Kate said

“It was strange seeing Clark’s doppelganger dead. It was a part of me, died with him.” Kara said.

“With this Bruce here I feel happy knowing that I got my cousin back.” Kate said

“His batsuit had shorter ears than the original batsuit.” Kara said, “It was like seeing a very different kind of Batman.” 

“If Oliver hadn’t merged the Earths together I don’t think we would’ve gone out.” Kate said

“Yeah, but I’m glad he did.” Kara said

Kate leans in and kisses Kara.

Kara kisses her back.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a few days since they began looking for Sara Millian but they found her and captured her. They still needed to find The Joker’s 1981 doppelganger though.

**_National City - DEO_ **

Barry was helping Lena and Winn make the cure to the potentially poisoned food and water. 

“Did you tell him?” Barry asked Lena

Lena nodded.

“How’d he take it?” 

“He’s still processing it.” Lena stated, “It hasn’t really sunk in, for him yet.” 

Barry nodded, and said, “I’ve been enjoying working on this cure with you, Lena. You’re very smart and you’re very good at what you do.” he complimented. 

“Thank you.” Lena said

Kara walks in angry.

“What happened, Kara? You look pissed.” Barry said.

“First: Sara won’t talk. Second: The Joker just blew up a hospital.” Kara said 

“I’ll make her talk,” Batman said, showing up out of nowhere. 

“No!” Lena yelled “We’ll talk to her.” 

“Your mother’s a monster. The longer we waste with diplomacy, the longer innocent people will die!” Bruce said. 

“Winn and I can talk to her. I know we can.” Lena said 

Batman went back to Gotham. Lena and Winn went to go talk to their mother. 

Their mother was standing in a kryptonite cage.

“Hello my children.” Sara said, “Lena. I can’t say I approve of your boyfriend.”

“Well mother that’s not up to you.” Lena said 

“I know it isn’t. But Barry Allen won’t do everything that is necessary to save the world, like I am doing.” Sara stated

“Mother, we need to know where The Joker is.” Winn said

Batman suddenly contacted Lena over the loudspeaker of the prison, “I’ve got him! He’s in Midway City!” 

“Why is he in Midway?” Winn asked

“He’s going to attack Amanda Waller and steal the statue that summons a demon!” Batman said.

“If you bring Kara and Barry you’ll be able to get there faster.” Lena said 

Batman turned to Supergirl and said, “I didn’t kill your doppelganger cousin so please don’t drop me.” 

“Don’t worry Bats I won’t.” 

Supergirl flew to Midway City holding Batman and The Flash ran to Midway, on the ground. 

“Do you think we’re too late?” Barry asked 

  
They heard the sound of The Joker laughing and the next thing Barry knew, he was being shot at!

“Does that answer your question?” Batman said while throwing a batarang at The Joker. 

“He’s so cool.” Barry squealed 

Batman knocked the gun out of The Joker’s hand with the batarang, “You know you’re not in the year 1981, anymore, right?” 

“Oh I know Bats I just wanted to get your attention.” Joker laughs

“Do you want to fight? I’ll give you a fighting chance.” Batman told Supergirl and The Flash to stand down, and he took off his utility belt, and said, “Hand to hand, combat.”

“You're not going to fight me Batsy. Oh Harley!” Joker laughed.

Batman waited for Harley Quinn to show up and he braced himself.

Harley lands behind Batman and swings her big hammer knocking him several feet away. 

“Quinzel, I thought you were locked up in Arkham,” Batman said getting to his feet.

“Well you thought wrong Bats!” She yelled 

Harley brings her hammer up to smash down on Batman.

Batman grabs the hammer and tosses it to Supergirl. 

“Can I keep it?” Barry suddenly asked

Batman nodded, and walked over to Supergirl and placed Red Sunlight bracelets on her, and said, “Now you have a fighting chance Harley, show her what you got Zor-El.” 

Kara lets out a roar and runs towards Harley.

Barry sees Joker getting into a helicopter.

The Flash runs and grabs The Joker and handcuffs him and brings him back to Batman. The Dark Knight knocks The Joker out and summons the Batmobile, “You’ve got this Zor-El, I’ll bring Joker back to the DEO for questioning.” 

“What information would Joker have?” Barry asked

“He knows what food factories and water supplies he’s poisoned,” Batman stated.

“You do that in the meantime Lena and I have to get ready for our wedding.” Barry said

Kara knocked Harley out and Batman said, “Good job.” 

And he drove away. 

**_DEO - National City_ **

Batman was in the interrogation room with The Joker. 

“Joker, I know you’ve poisoned the water supply and the food factories somewhere, Alice ratted you out.” Batman stated.

“You know I won’t tell you anything Batsy.” Joker smiled

“So...what is Harley Quinn to you? Your girlfriend?” Batman asked. 

“You know I’m just using her oh the poor lass she never learns.” Joker laughs

Batman opened the blinds on the interrogation window and Harley Quinn was standing on the other side. “Come in, Miss Quinzel.” Batman beckoned. 

“So you’re just using me huh?!” Harley yelled as she walked in

“I’ll let you two, talk this out.” Batman said as he slowly walked away. 

“You son of a bitch!” Harley yelled 

Harley takes the chair away from Joker and beats him with it.

“Quinzel,” Batman said over his shoulder, he threw brass knuckles towards her, “Let me know if he says anything.” 

“You got it Bats.” Harley said while catching the brass knuckles. 

**_The Chapel of Love - National City_ **

Kara was helping Lena get ready for her wedding.

“Heard you helped Batman take down Harley Quinn, I hope she didn’t hurt you, too badly Kara.” Lena said as her best friend helped her into the dress. 

“Alex trained me I wasn’t hurt at all.” Kara said

“I feel nervous.” Lena said trying to mask her nervousness. 

“It’s your wedding of course you’re going to be nervous. Okay try taking deep breaths in and out.” Kara suggested

  
Lena did as Kara told her. 

Meanwhile Barry Allen was doing the same thing while he was getting ready in the room across the hall.

“You ready barry?” Cisco asked

Barry nodded, and said, “Let’s do this.” 

As Barry and Cisco made their way to the altar, Barry couldn’t help but think of how lucky he was, as he waited for Lena…

Everyone stands up as Lena walks in. 

Barry smiled at Lena. ‘God, she’s so beautiful,’ he thought. 

Lena walks up the stairs and holds Barry’s hands.

“We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Lena Luthor and Barry Allen,” The priest said, “I’ll skip all of the hebrew, do you have the rings?” 

Cisco hands Barry his ring and Kara hands Lena hers.

“Do you, Barry Allen, take Lena Luthor to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do.” Barry said

“And do you, Lena Luthor, take Barry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Lena said

  
“For those who can show just cause, for why this couple shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

Nobody says anything.

“Then by the power invested to me, by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Barry leans in and kisses Lena. 

She kissed him back and the crowd cheered and aplauded them.

"I love you, Lena Allen." 

“I love you too, Barry Allen.” 

They ate food, they drank and they were being merry. Eventually, the wedding was over and Barry carried Lena across the threshold. Into their hotel room.

“Finally away from crime fighting we are officially on our honeymoon.” Lena said

“I wanted to tell you that I’ve been considering giving up being The Flash because I grew up without my biological father, Lena and it's not fun." Barry stated.

“When I was a teenager Lex and I were close but then everything changed when Superman killed our father. Lex was enraged and became very distant and cold. I barely got to be around him because he was always interested in Lex.” Lena said

"What do you think I should do, Lena? I want to be there for our potential future children, but if I continue being The Flash…" He trailed off, sadly.

“I get it you want to be there. I don’t want to be in your way of choosing who you want to be Barry. No matter what you decide Barry I will be there for you.” Lena said

"If I choose to continue being The Flash, will you let our future children know that I love them, even though I can't be there for them?" Barry asked.

“Yes I will Barry.” Lena said “Enough about our superhero life let’s focus on spending some time together.” 

Barry turned on the TV. And said, "it's just to distract the people on the other side of the wall. They might call security if they hear you moaning." Barry took off his wife's dress and her underwear and made her lie down on the bed.

Barry was fingering and licking Lena's pussy.

Lena lets out a moan.

"Do you want to conceive right now?" Barry asked, "Because as much as I wanted to give you some dick, is what you want?" 

“As much as I want to have kids I think we should wait a month from now.” Lena moaned

Barry rubbed his dick in Lena's juices on her pussy and then started teasing her asshole with his dick.

“So glad Lex doesn’t have cameras on us.” Lena moaned

"Do you remember when we did foreplay in the secret bedroom in the DEO?" Barry asked while continuing to sexually tease his wife.

“I remember Kara and J’onn busting in and catching us.” Lena said

"W-well, apparently there was a secret camera in that room filming us," Barry said as he stopped and put his pants back on.

“What?” Lena said in shock

"I'm sorry, I never would have done it if I knew it was in there." Barry apologized.

“You don’t have to apologize.” Lena said 

"I want to do what you want to do, even if it means watching crappy romantic comedies, with you. If that is what you like to watch…" Barry said, wanting to do what makes Lena happy.

“Want to have a Star Wars marathon?” She asked

"I've never watched it like this before, so let's do chronological order." Barry suggested.

“Okay.” Lena said 

Barry handed Lena a robe to cover herself up and said, "I'm going to order room service." 

“I’m gonna be in the shower.” Lena said

Room service came in and they left a box of pizza and liters of soda, behind.

Lena comes out of the shower. 

Lena was wearing her robe. 

Barry opened the box of pizza. Half of it was plain cheese and the other half pepperoni.

“Can’t wait to have a bite.” Lena said

"Do you want one of each?" Barry asked

“Yes.” Lena answered 

Lena sits on the couch.

Barry sat down next to her, and pulled her close cuddling with his wife as they watched Star Wars The Phantom Menace…

“With The Earth’s merger do you think the Avengers are real because when Batman found the Tesseract it had my suspicions.” Lena said

"Maybe Steve Rogers is frozen in the ice, somewhere…" Barry trailed off.

“Maybe.” Lena said

"You know, when I signed Star Labs over to you, I knew you'd be the right person to do something with it. That's why I did that." Barry suddenly brought up.

“And I'm glad now that we’re married you know L-Corp is partly yours right?” Lena said

"Yes, but you're a better person than I am, quite frankly." Barry complimented her.

“I know but we both share a brain and we could work on a project together.” Lena said “One that can help defeat Leviathan.”

“I think Batman’s good at making people talk, but unfortunately his methods are really violent.” Barry pointed out. 

“That’s all he ever is.” Lena said

“Yeah, well I heard today he tricked Joker into telling Harley Quinn what he really thought about her. But then, he turned the other cheek, when he let Harley Quinn beat him up.” Barry stated

“He really deserved that especially since he blew up a hospital that killed many kids and their parents.” Lena said 

Lena puts her head on Barry’s shoulder.

“So, what everybody says about The Phantom Menace is they spend too much time talking about the politics of taxation, but what do you think?” Barry asked his wife. 

“I believe it but I still don’t understand how Maul survived being sliced in half.” Lena said

“Yeah...I don’t know if we’re meant to understand it. But do you remember when Han Solo was dipped into Carbonite? That should’ve killed him.” Barry replied. 

“I never really understood the Star Wars movies. I even watched the Clone Wars and it was better than the movies.” Lena said 

“You know what I love about your name? It’s a letter away from the name Leia.” Barry teased/flirted. 

“You mean six right?” Lena smiled

“No, just your first name. I’m not counting the Organa part.” Barry smiled back. 

“If I’m being honest Leia was never really my favorite character.” Lena said

Barry nodded and said, “Leia was the most like her father, though.”

“Really? I never saw that.” Lena said

“Well, the way she got angry reminded me of Anakin.” Barry said. 

“Okay now I see it.” Lena said

“Do you think Anakin should’ve died when Obi-Wan cut his other arm and his legs off? Because of the volcano?” Barry asked. 

“To be honest I don’t know. I can see why he turned to the darkside he lost his wife when she gave birth to the twins, he started losing hope to the council.” Lena said “I know I’m talking about The Clone Wars even his padawan Ahsoka left so I can see why.” 

“Do you like um, the moment where Rey becomes Rey Skywalker?” Barry asked. 

“No and I don’t even know why she chose the last name Skywalker.” Lena said

“Honestly, I like The Last Jedi more than The Rise of Skywalker.” Barry stated.

“The Rise of Skywalker was my favorite. Kylo Ren redeemed himself and is one with his parents that was a special moment for me.” Lena, said sadly

“I got to talk to my mother through the speed-force and then I created Flashpoint to spend six months with my parents after Hunter Zolomon killed my father...If you want, I could bring you back in time to meet your parents again. But what would you say to them?” Barry offered.

“I already met my biological mother but my father I don’t know.”

“I could go back to the year your father died and bring him forward in time to present?” Barry asked, wanting to do something nice for Lena.

“As much as I want to see my father I don’t know what will happen if you do that.” Lena said

  
“John Constantine can communicate with the dead, if you believe in that sort of thing.” Barry replied.

“No I’m fine I am happy with the way things are here.” 

“Do you like gambling? We could do that, tomorrow if you wanna have some fun out there.” Barry suggested

“Sure and afterwards we can go to the beach.” Lena said

They watched the Star Wars marathon and they just sat there enjoying the other’s company.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry wakes up and kisses his wife. He just gives her a peck on the lips and goes into the shower. He was waiting for the hot water to come, and he opened a bar of soap when he heard the shower curtain open...

"Mind if I join you?" Lena asked

"You can come in," he replied, "I didn't know I woke you up with that kiss." Barry smiled.

Lena laughs and joins him.

Barry was lathering the soap up and he rubbed the soap bubbles all over Lena's body and he gently scrubbed the sweat off of her, and he fingered the inside of her vagina. Cleaning it as well. The sensation felt incredibly erotic for Lena.

Lena kisses Barry.

"That's a nice tattoo on your wrist." Barry complimented.

"It says Purity." Lena said

"My mother could never have gotten a tattoo, because she hated needles." Barry said.

"I got it after my brother was in prison." Lena said

"It looks good on you," Barry smiled.

"Thanks." Lena said

When they are done showing Barry carries Lena to their bed and they get dressed.

Barry waits for Lena to walk ahead of him, and then he slaps her ass with a fair amount of strength, as a sexual joke.

"Ooh Barry." Lena said

"I just wanted you to know that I desire you. I didn't marry you for money or power." Barry declared.

"I know." Lena said "You already showed me how much you care."

"I just like reminding you, in case you forget." Barry stated.

"You don't have to remind me Barry I know how much you love me." Lena said

Barry walks next to Lena and grabs her hand and walks out of the hotel with her. He drags her to the vending machine to get some tokens. Then he says:

"You know, my mother told me if you gamble you should only gamble up until you lose twenty dollars. Otherwise, you'll lose all your money." Barry stated factually.

"I have gambled before and it became an addiction. I don't want that to happen again." Lena said

"Let's just play until we each lose twenty dollars, okay? And then it won't be so bad." Barry suggested.

"I'm trusting you Barry Allen to not let me lose control." Lena said

"If you trust me, then promise me right now. Not to fight me on this, when I tell you to stop, okay?" Barry replied.

"I promise." Lena said

Barry and Lena Allen gamble until Barry loses twenty dollars but Lena won twenty dollars!

"Okay," Barry began, "Let's stop now. Let's quit while we're ahead."

"No come on let's keep going." Lena said drunk

"Lena." Barry began, "You promised me."

"Okay." Lena whined

"Don't worry. We'll do this again, soon. Okay?" Barry promised.

"Okay."

Barry waited outside of the women's room while Lena changed into her bikini. Barry had already changed into his shorts.

Lena comes out wearing a black mix with red bikini.

"Wow." Barry said as he smiled at his wife.

"You like it?" Lena asked, twirling

"You know, I do." Barry said, "Can I put suntan lotion on you when we get there, so you don't get sunburn?" he asked.

"Sure." Lena said

Barry holds out his hand for Lena to take, she does. And they walk down to the beach together.

Barry was lathering suntan lotion all over Lena's body to make sure she didn't get sunburn and then he started to put suntan lotion on himself when...

Lena puts suntan lotion on her husband. She puts it on his legs, abs, shoulders, chest and arms.

"You make me feel good." Barry said, trying to hide his boner.

"You make me feel good as well."

Barry lied down on a beach blanket but not before making a spot for his wife to lay down as well.

Lena lies down next to him with her sunglasses on.

Barry puts his sunglasses on and stares out at the ocean. While laying next to his wife.

"I don't want this day to end." Lena said

"I don't want it to end, either. But I was also reflecting on the day that I met you. We both hit it off incredibly well, and now we're man and wife. You know what else? I don't regret anything that's happened to me over the past ten to fifteen years because it led me here to you." Barry replied.

"I don't regret meeting you either Barry, you are the kindest person I ever met I'm glad Kara introduced us." Lena said

"I must admit. I sized you up the moment we met. And I couldn't help but quickly stare at your cleavage line, when I thought you weren't looking." Barry confessed.

"Can't say I didn't notice that." Lena said

"Really? I'm surprised you didn't call me out on it." Barry said.

"I didn't want to." Lena said

"Well, I am glad you didn't think less of me for doing that." Barry said

"I love you Barry, you know that right?" Lena said

"Yes, I know. It took me a long time to get over Iris, but you and Mirror Master's wife helped me do that." Barry smiled

"And I'm glad I was able to help you." Lena smiled back.

"You know, I want to take you out dancing later." Barry said suddenly.

"I haven't danced in a while." Lena said

"I haven't danced in a while, either but it'll be fun to try again." Barry replied.

"How are you with Tango?" Lena asked

"I actually did the Tango with your best friend when the Music Meister put us in a dreamscape." Barry replied.

"Music Meister?" Lena asked

"Do you remember Kara telling you about Mister Mxyzptlk? Well apartmently he and the Music Meister have the same powers, except one sings all the time. Like an idiot. And the other one, doesn't." Barry explained

"Oh." Lena said

"He wanted to teach me and Kara, a lesson about love. This was after Kara broke up with Mon-El and Iris called off the engagement." Barry explained further.

"And did you?" Lena asked

"I learned my lesson. But honestly, I think if it wasn't for Mirror Master's wife posing as Iris, I don't know if you and I would've gotten together. Because I would've still been married to Iris. So, you and I kinda owe what's her name? A thank you." Barry replied

"Who Mirror Master's wife?" Lena asked

"Yeah." Barry began, "I'm not saying she should be exonerated or anything like that, but I thought about sending her a 'Thank you' card. I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to do that." Barry said

"But isn't she evil?" Lena asked

"Yeah, we don't have to do it, though. It was just a thought." Barry replied.

"I'd rather not do it." Lena said

"That's fine. I'm just really glad that I am not married to Iris anymore and that I met you." Barry said

"I'm glad too." Lena said

"I am also glad that you don't mind being slapped on the butt, every now and then." Barry flirted with a smile.

"Barry Allen you are such a flirt." Lena said as she laid her head down on her husband's chest.

"Well, you're sexy. And your accent is sexy too." Barry complimented.

"Thank you." Lena said

"How did you feel when I first kissed you, the day that we met?" Barry began, "I felt incredibly turned on, but I was holding back."

"It felt really good. To be honest when I first met you I didn't want to let someone in again but then I got to know you and we just connected." Lena admitted

"I'm glad you let me in. After Mirror Iris dumped me, I wasn't sure if I was ready for another relationship but I let you in because I could relate to your intelligence. That's what I love about you." Barry confessed.

"I never thought that I would meet another genius like me or that someone would ever date me because of my family name." Lena said

"Well, now you have my last name. And my last name regained its honor when Henry Allen was cleared of those false charges against him." Barry pointed out.

"Your dad was in prison?" Lena asked

"Didn't I tell you? My father was framed for a crime, he didn't commit. Everybody thought he murdered Nora Allen, when in reality, it was a Time-Traveller named Eobard Thawne, a.k.a. The Reverse-Flash." Barry explained.

"You never told me that." Lena said

"I didn't want you to be sad, because it was a depressing story..." Barry trailed off.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Lena said

Barry took off his sunglasses and wiped some tears away from his eyes...

Lena hugs her husband.

"I'm sorry. It still hurts to think about." Barry said

"That's what I'm here for to comfort you." Lena said

"I just wish my parents could know about you. I know your mother doesn't approve of me, but I'm happy that didn't stop you." Barry said

"I never would've listened to her anyway nothing would've stopped me from being with you." Lena said

"Do you remember when we sang that lude song in the taxi cab? I was trying my damnedest not to laugh while we were singing that song." Barry recalled.

"I know." Lena said

"Did Kara tell you that she sang Moon River when me and her were sharing the same dream?" Barry asked suddenly.

"No." Lena said

"It was strange because she sang it in a different way, than Audrey Hepburn sang it in Breakfast at Tiffany's." Barry said, "I don't know if you've seen that movie."

"Never seen it." Lena said

"Bruce Lee didn't like that film because of the offensive, Asian World War II Stereotype in it." Barry recalled.

"How was it offensive?"

"Mickey Rooney, a white actor. Played an Asian Stereotype with Asian make-up on." Barry said

"Hmm didn't know that." Lena said

"I watched Bruce Lee's biopic. That's why I know about it." Barry told his wife

"Figures." Lena said

"A lot of people wanted to be as strong and as bad-ass as Bruce Lee was." Barry pointed out, "Basically, they wanted his strength and skills."

"I can see that well... a little bit." Lena said

"I mean, he wasn't as strong as a Kryptonian but that was before Kara became Supergirl." Barry replied

"That's true. Hey between Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan who do you think would win?" She said

"I don't know. I wanted to show you some Samurai movies but I didn't know if you would be into that, or not." Barry replied.

"I'm okay with whatever." Lena said

"You might like Akira Kurosawa's Seven Samurai. But it's a long movie. So, you may not want to watch it, all in one-sitting." Barry said

"Yeah your right I might fall asleep."

"I think there's an intermission in-between the three hours. I mean, The Godfather Part II, had an intermission." Barry smiled at his wife.

"Okay I'll watch The Godfather Part II." Lena said

"I don't know if you need to see the first one because they do a good job at explaining what happened in the first Godfather." Barry replied

"Nope I saw it." Lena said

"You know, the sex scene in The Godfather. Where Sonny is banging some women against the door, that's what I want to do to you, in one month's time." Barry teased.

"Really?" Lena asked

"You turn me on." Barry said with a straight face.

Lena laughs and kisses him.

Barry leans over and kisses Lena's navel. Just once.

Lena gets on top of Barry and kisses him.

Then Barry slaps Lena's ass, again.

"I love you, Barry Allen."

"I love you too, Lena Allen. You're my soulmate." Barry said, as serious as a heart attack.

"And you are mine." Lena said


	7. Chapter 7

Barry woke up and decided to tickle his wife as a wake-up call. He knew Lena's feet were especially sensitive to tickling...

Lena woke up laughing.

"Well you just woke me up." Lena said

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go swimming with me before breakfast. So I needed your attention." Barry stated.

"Sure I'll go swimming with you." Lena said

Barry dressed in front of Lena, since she already saw his manhood. He put some swimming trunks on.

Lena put on her bikini outfit in front of Barry as well.

Barry guided Lena down to the poor area of the hotel, while holding her hand as they walked.

Barry and Lena walked into the pool and swam to the other side. And eventually Barry was lying on his back and doing back strokes. Back and forth in the pool.

"How did we end up like this?" Lena asked

"I-I think you fell in love with me, because I was the first person to trust you implicitly. And I noticed how attractive you are and I didn't care about your family name. I just wanted you, for you." Barry said, as he took sometime to think about it.

"Yep that's it." Lena said

"So, do you think we moved too fast with each other?" Barry asked, seriously. "They say it's not about the end, it's about the journey getting there. But I honestly enjoyed falling in love with you, quickly." Barry pointed out.

"No, I don't think so." Lena said

"You know, growing up. My mother would always make me listen to music from the 1970's with her, when we rode in the car, together." Barry stated, "I'm curious to know what kind of music you were forced into listening to."

"Lex and I would listen to 90's music. I never really understood why until I got older."

"I honestly prefer 80's music over 70's music, I don't know why but 70's music never really did it for me." Barry stated

"Well how about after we're done swimming and having breakfast we go out." Lena suggests

"Sure, would you like to go hiking?" Barry smiled at the thought of seeing his wife in booty shorts and a tank top.

"Never been hiking before maybe it'll be fun." Lena said

"I just love the thought of seeing you in short hiking shorts and a tight tank top." Barry flirted with a grin.

"Is that all you like seeing?"

"You look good naked, too. But unfortunately, there's laws against public nudity." Barry stated, with a grin.

"You're so funny." Lena said

"I'm glad I make you laugh," Barry smiled.

"Come on why don't finish our conversation in our room."

Barry got out of the pool and waited for Lena to get out as well. And she did but she almost slipped and fell back into the pool, but Barry caught her. Ever, the hero.

"I forgot it's a little slippery when you get out of the pool." Lena laughed

"Everybody in high school told me that I was too dorky to get the girl, but I've proved them wrong," Barry said while guiding Lena away from the pool.

"Yes you did." Lena said

Barry walked back to the hotel room with his wife, and he opened the door and turned on the heat in the hotel room, so they could dry off.

Barry sat down at the table by the window and stared out at the view.

"Look at how beautiful this is." Lena said

"It is beautiful. Every time I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders, I just stop and stare at the beautiful sky, and remind myself how lucky, I am." Barry said

"I love you this has been the best honeymoon I've been on with you."

"I love you too, Lena. You've made me so happy. Especially when you told me that I was your hero, because that's all I ever wanted to be after I met you, your hero." Barry smiled.

"And I really mean it when I say you are my hero." Lena said

"I moved away from Central City for you, because after I got to know you, I couldn't bear the thought of going back there, and pretending like I never met you." Barry stated truthfully.

"I know and I love you for that I would do anything for you." Lena said

"You know, I think you would make a good mother someday Lena Allen. You had a very strong defense mechanism, but once you get past that, you're a very kind and loving woman." Barry complimented.

"And I think you'd also make a good father. You're so kind and very fast plus with our genius minds they'll be teaching the class instead of learning."

"You know, Oliver once told me that I was struck by that lightning for a reason and that it chose me, I'm not sure if I believe that, but right now...It doesn't matter what I believe. What do you believe?" Barry asked.

"I believe that the lightning chose you Barry. You were meant for a greater purpose. You and your friends help save the world and no one has a kinder heart than you."

Barry smiled, and reached out and held his wife's hand and he gently stroked it, letting Lena know that he appreciates it.

"I wish this night would never end." Lena said

"You know, I wondered if you considered asking Kara to help you learn more about Krypton since it's your birth planet, but with managing L-Corp and Star Labs, there's probably not enough hours in the day for you. Unless you want me to run both companies while you do your research..." Barry trailed off.

"Can you do that? Because, I really want to get to know it," Lena asked

"Sure, I'll do that for you. I've never run a company before but I suppose there's a first time for everything." Barry said, "In fact my first order of business is finding a new name for L-Corp and Star Labs since they're technically one company, now." Barry told his wife.

"You'll think of something. And you need to also find a partner you want to do business with." Lena said

"I don't want to partner up with someone who's always trying to outthink me on the business side of things. I wanna partner up with someone who I can have a give and take business relationship with." Barry stated, "So I was thinking about making Caitlin Snow my business partner."

"Really?" Lena asked shocked

"Yeah," Barry began, "If she's up to it."

"Well, I wish you good luck." Lena said

"I do have one request for you though, Lena." Barry said, "If Kara tries to teach you the language of a Kryptonian, please don't try to speak that language all the time, because it's a dead language, and I like talking to you in English." Barry joked.

"Okay I promise." Lena said

"Thank you," Barry said, "Hopefully managing a company won't be too much of a learning curve for me."

"Ohh honey you really shouldn't jinx yourself." Lena said as she got up and patted his shoulder.

Before Lena walked away though, Barry slapped her ass again.

Lena turns to the side and smiles before leaving the room.

Barry followed his wife and said this: while she stood in the bathroom, "Tell me with a straight face and voice that me slapping your ass, doesn't turn you on." Barry teased.

"I'm not gonna lie." Lena said as she walked to Barry and whispered "It does."

"I had a dream, of fucking you from behind while slapping your ass and making some half metahuman, half Kryptonian babies with you, it was so real." Barry teased, "And you honestly told me it was the best sex you ever had, without bull shitting me."

"Yes I did." Lena said

"You also said you loved the feeling of my big hard dick coming inside of you." Barry flirted.

"Hmm, and I meant it." Lena said

Barry jammed his fingers inside of Lena's pussy and slowly and gently fingered her womanhood. 

"Do you think that one day we will have kids?" Lena asked

"I certainly hope so. But I don't think you're gonna like being in labor, while trying to push a baby's head out of your body." Barry smiled at his wife.

"Yeah you're probably right." Lena said

"Are you being honest with me about having sex with me when I was barely awake to enjoy it?" Barry asked.

"Yep." Lena said

"Well, that just makes me want to do it again with you, before you get your baby bump." Barry gently patted Lena's stomach while groping her ass, gently.

"I'm glad."

"I wanna fuck you, in the shower completely naked, you naughty girl." Barry said before putting his fingers into Lena's mouth. Making her drink her own fluids.

"And you're my naughty little husband." Lena flirted

Barry removed his clothes and Lena's and he made her go into the shower with the hot water running. Barry shoved his dick into Lena's pussy from behind and spanked her ass.

"I love you." Lena moaned

"I love you too, Lena." Barry said, "What made you change your mind about fucking me? I thought you wanted to wait a month?"

"I did but I just love you." Lena said

"Do you love this?" Barry asked as he fingered Lena's asshole, while fucking her pussy.

"Yes."

Barry stopped fucking Lena's pussy for a moment and decided to slowly stick his dick into her asshole for a moment. Just to see his wife's reaction.

"This is good." Lena moaned

"Really? I thought you'd be against it, but I just wanted to see your reaction." Barry said

"Hey I might be against it but tonight I just don't care."

Barry spanked his wife's ass while fucking her asshole, "I never thought you'd be so naughty, because I first met you, I thought of you as this prim and proper lady, but I guess I was wrong."

"I mean it when I said that I wanted to have kids with you." Lena said

Barry slowly removed his dick from Lena's ass, and you could hear the sound of a 'Pop!' as Barry removed his dick.

"What are you tired?" Lena said as she panted.

"No, I just wanna cum into your pussy again." Barry said as he thrusted into her pussy, and he went at a decent pace, he wasn't too fast and he wasn't too slow.

Lena moans.

"You said, you'd do anything for me. I hope that includes me fucking you at superspeed," Barry teased.

"Hmm." Lena laughs

"I wanna fuck you like you're an animal in mating season." Barry teased and flirted.

"Then do it." Lena said "I'm all yours tonight."

"Okay, my sexy Irish babe." Barry teased as he fucked his wife incredibly fast and hard. He fucked Lena like she was a pornstar.

"I love you."

"You make my dick feel so good, Lena!" Barry said as he rode his wife from behind.

"Meow!"

"I hope you're enjoying yourself, because I am." Barry said as he fucked her the tiniest amount of superspeed.

"Ohh." Lena moaned

"Tell me you love my dick." Barry teased and flirted.

"I love your dick!"

"Are you ready for this!? I'm about to shoot my wad, again." Barry stated.

"I'm ready!"

"Ohhh!" Barry screamed as his cum shot deep inside of his lovely wife, Lena Allen.

"Ahh!" Lena screamed in pleasure.

"Ohhh, God! My dick is incredibly sensitive right now, and it feels like your half-Kryptonian pussy is trying to milk it, dry." Barry said, talking dirty to his wife.

"Do you want to stop?"

"I'll pull-out when my dick stops cumming," Barry said, "How do you feel right now? Because I feel an immense amount of heat, and I feel like your pussy is making out with my dick." Barry flirted.

"I feel good."

"I've never desired a woman the way I desire you, Lena Allen." Barry smiled.

"I'm glad I am the one." Lena said as she kissed him

Barry gently pulled-out and gently squeezed the rest of his load out of his dick.

Barry got out of the shower and helped his wife out of the shower, they dried themselves off.

Then Barry put some underwear and tucked himself into the bed, since it was getting late again.

"Today was fun." Lena said

"Even though all we did was chat with each other and had sex?" Barry asked motioning for his wife to join him under the covers.

"Yes." Lena said

"I did like swimming with you." Barry said

"So did I. I hope we could do this again." Lena said

"Come lay with me. I'm going to bed, I'm tired." Barry replied.

"Yes sir." Lena said as she lied down underneath the covers with her husband.


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce was patrolling the streets of Gotham as Batman, sticking to the shadows and searching for any kind of criminal activity that required his aid.

"Did you find anything, Bruce?" Kate asked

"I stopped a double homicide and robbery in Crime Alley from happening." Bruce stated.

"I just stopped a human trafficking by the docks." Kate said

"Does Kara ever come to Gotham and help you patrol sometimes?" Bruce asked, suddenly.

"Sometimes, but you know National City needs her." Kate said

"Yeah," Bruce agreed, "Sometimes I think about patrolling Central City since they need help over there."

"I agree but Gotham needs us." Kate said

"There's not enough hours in the night." Bruce agreed, "Wait a minute, I see a man trying to buy some quality time with a hooker...Do you bother with them?" Bruce asked his cousin.

"Why don't we go together?" Kate asked

"Sure." Bruce answered.

Bruce and Kate landed in front of the hooker just as the man pulled out his wallet.

"Back away while you still can." Kate said

The man handed Kate a piece of paper with a message. 'I'm undercover!'

"What is your name?"

"Wade Wilson." he told Batwoman.

"Okay Wade Wilson, why were you with that hooker?" Bruce asked

  
"She's my girlfriend, Vanessa." Wade replied as he motioned for Vanessa to speak up.

"Hi you don't need to hurt him." She said

"You make your boyfriend pay to have sex with you?" Bruce asked, not believing her.

"Like he said he's undercover I told him that I have information on a guy named Francis or as he calls himself Ajax."

  
"I can help you take Ajax down. I can make it so Ajax never walks again." Bruce offered.

"You don't understand what he did to me. I'm trying to get a cure for what he did to my face." Wade said

"I can help you cure your face, I'm a scientist as well as a crimefighter, but I need to know that I can trust you with my identity, Wade." Batman offered.

"I trust you." Wade said

  
Batman summoned the Batmobile, and it stopped near them, "Get in." Batman said as he entered the Batmobile.

"We'll make sure your boyfriend is safe." Kate said to Vanessa

**_The Batcave_ **

Batman unmasked himself, in front of Wade. And he took a sample of facial structure, and he began to formulate a cure.

"If my calculations are correct, and they always are. This test-tube should help you, drink it Wade."

"Are you sure this will work?" Wade asked

Bruce took another sample of Wade's flesh and he poured a drop of the cure onto it, and it reverted back to normal.

"It actually works." Wade said shocked

"It smells nasty and I assume it tastes nasty as well, but if you want to look normal again, you gotta drink it."

Wade drinks the bottle.

Wade Wilson's face returns to normal. He looks like Ryan Reynolds but with slight facial scarring for when Bruce took the samples of his flesh.

"Your scars will heal in time, Wade." Bruce said

"I can't believe I'm back to normal." Wade said, feeling his face.

"Now, I want your word, Wade. You cannot tell anyone that Bruce Wayne is Batman." Bruce said

"You have my word and you also have to promise that you'll find Francis." Wade said

  
"I will," Bruce promised, "Even if I have to leave Gotham to do it."

"Thank you." Wade said

Bruce went over to the Batcomputer and launched his drones into the sky, and began to search for Ajax.

"Are you sure that we'll find him?" Kate asked

  
"We can track him with drones and Wayne Enterprises satellites." Bruce said, "It was how I found out Superman's identity on my previous Earth."

"That's cool."

  
"I've got him," Bruce stated, "He's in Canada."

"Toronto, Canada." Bruce said

"Never been to Canada," Kate said

  
"I have," Bruce said, "I took Diana there, once."

Bruce pulled the cowl over his head, and got in the Batwing, and waited for Kate.

Kate gets in and they fly towards Toronto, Canada. And they track Ajax to an abandoned Canadian warehouse on the edge of town.

**_Canadian Warehouse_ **

Francis was with Angel checking on the patients they had.

Bruce blew into a pipe and a knock-out pallet was shot at Angel's neck, and she fainted. Angel was knocked out.

Bruce and Kate stuck to the shadows waiting for Francis to make his move.

"I know you're there!" He yelled

Francis pointed a gun near the shadows Bruce was at, and a Batarang shot out of the shadows, and lodged itself into Francis's right hand. The hand that was holding the gun.

"You think I'm scared?" Francis asked as he took the batarang out of his hand.

"I took down a Kryptonian. I'm not scared of you...Francis." Batman said, as he emerged from the shadows.

Kate jumps down as well.

Batman said, "I put the fear of God into criminals and you're just another criminal."

"I'll get everyone out of here." Kate said

Batman nodded, and said, "What do you say, Francis? Would you like a shot at the title?" Batman cracked his knuckles.

"Give it your best shot." Francis said

  
Batman ran at Francis and pulled him directly into the face.

Francis pulls out a sword and starts swinging at him.

Batman pulls out a sword of his own. A katana and swings back at Francis while holding onto the katana with both hands.

Francis pulls out a secret knife and manages to slice Bruce's face.

Batman kneed Francis into the nuts while he sliced at Bruce's face.

"I hope you had your last word Batman because when you die everyone is going to know my name!" Francis yelled

  
Batman suddenly reached out and grabbed Francis's arm and broke it. Incredibly fast.

Francis yells out in pain.

Batman broke Francis's left leg next. And then his right leg.

"You don't get it, son!" Batman yelled, "This isn't a warehouse. It's an operating table, and I'm the surgeon!"

Batman repeatedly punched Francis in the face.

"Bruce you don't kill." Kate reminded

  
"Right." Bruce stopped, "I need to take him back to Gotham." Batman handcuffed Francis and dragged him to the Batwing, there's a compartment in the Batwing housing criminals, and he put Francis inside of it.

"I got all the patients." Kate said

Bruce nodded. They flew back to Gotham with Francis and the patients but they left Angel there, tied up in a bunker for the Canadian police.

**_Gotham_ **

"We're back." Kate said

They left Francis tied up for the Crows and the patients were given Asylum in Gotham.

Bruce took off the cowl of his suit and he had a bloody gash where Francis had cut him.

"You okay?" Kate asked

"Y-yeah, I just need to get patched up, that's all." Bruce said

"Let me help." Kate said

Kate treated the wound on Bruce's face and it was already beginning to heal.

"Mary taught me a thing or two." Kate said

"Thank you," Bruce said

"Never thought you would get hit in a fight."

"I guess I was hanging around the Justice League, too much. Clark, Diana and Barry would do all the 'heavy lifting' with their powers," Bruce pointed out.

"You could say that." Kate said

  
"Something in me just snapped when Ajax cut my face. I guess, I just let the devil out." Bruce told his cousin.

"It's a good thing you didn't kill him." Kate said

"Y-yeah. It was...tough after Dick died in that other reality. He-he was the anchor that kept me from going over the edge." Bruce agreed.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"I blame myself, because I couldn't save him. He died on me just like my parents died on me." Bruce said while closing his eyes. As his eyes welled up with tears.

"When I was a kid I thought I lost Beth and mom after that accident. I find out that Beth is alive and now we have her back."

"I had a dream of falling into a cave full of bats, the bats suddenly surrounded me and in the dream, they took me into the light. A beautiful lie." Bruce said

"I understand why you became Batman but I'm still wondering why I am doing this." Kate said

"Have you thought about living a normal life? With Kara?" Bruce suddenly asked while wiping away his tears.

"I have and I want to but I don't know if we'll ever get to have a normal life."

"I understand why Barry Allen left Central City to be with Lena. He wanted love, and he chose love over Central City. I've tried to choose love over Gotham City, but it never works in the end. For me, or for her." Bruce said, solemnly.

"You will find love Bruce if I can find love then I know you can." Kate said

Bruce nodded, and said, "I tried dating Selina again, but she wants me to choose between her and Gotham."

"I think you should go to her." Kate said

"You think I should choose her?" Bruce asked.

"Yes you should." Kate said

Bruce went into the bathroom and changed into his business suit and went to see Selina.

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Barry woke up and he ordered breakfast for himself and his wife.

Lena was still asleep.

Barry patiently waited for room service to arrive, and as soon as the smell of breakfast entered Lena's nose...

Lena wakes up to see Barry coming back in their room.

"I ordered scrambled eggs with pancakes and sausage, Lena." Barry told his wife.

"Thanks." Lena said "So got any plans for us today?"

"Would you like to go see a movie at the theater? Or an opera at a different kind of theatre?" Barry asked.

"Let's go see a movie." Lena said

Barry and Lena ate breakfast and went to go see a movie at the theater. They saw the film Skyfall.

"I don't know why but I love James Bond movies." Lena said

"I love the way Skyfall looks. It's a beautiful movie." Barry said

"I know but he should've still retired."

"I think Bond wanted to help M, because whether he admitted it to himself or not, M was like a mother to him." Barry said to his wife.

"I agree." Lena said

"This film doesn't reference Casino Royale but I think most people just assume that it's the same continuity as Casino and Quantum of Solace." Barry told Lena.

"Yeah I don't know why people assume that." Lena said

"Because Daniel Craig is Bond and Judi Dench was M." Barry told his wife.

"It was really sad to see M die in his arms." Lena said

"If you look really closely, you'll notice that Bond's bottom lips quivers, and just like when Vesper died in Bond's arms." Barry recalled.

"I know it never really shows that James cries." Lena said

"In the Ian Fleming book series, James cries all the time. But they can't show that in the films, because they want Bond to have emotional walls up," Barry said in thought.

"I never really read the books. I just watch the movies because it is always more interesting." Lena said

"I read two of them, but I think I like Unbreakable more than Die Hard: With A Vengeance, because Die Hard 3's original ending was better." Barry replied.

"I'm not really a fan of Bruce Willis. The only movie I liked him in was in Unbreakable with Samuel L Jackson."

"I want to show you the original ending to Die Hard 3, later. If you haven't seen it, that is."

"Okay." Lena said

  
Barry offered Lena some popcorn.

"Thanks." Lena said as she took some.

Barry was watching the scene where Bond was making out with Severine in the shower, and he smiled thinking of the shower sex, he had with his wife yesterday.

"I'm so glad we don't have to go back home for another day." Lena said as she stroked her husband's chest.

  
"I like the scene where Bond was running down the street later on, and M was reciting poetry to those people at court." Barry said while he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"I agree that's my favorite as well."

"Hans Zimmer is the person who's scoring the background music for No Time to Die." Barry stated, "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Doesn't he do the X-Men music or am I thinking about someone else?" Lena asked

"Hans Zimmer made music for the Christopher Nolan film, Inception. The film was essentially about people going to sleep and dreaming. They explain this jargon about a dream within a dream, within a dream and it's all very confusing unless you're a genius like me and you, Lena." Barry replied.

"How is it that we're the smartest ones of our team?" Lena asked

"Well Kara's pretty smart too, but she isn't a scientist like you and me." Barry said

"Yeah I know." Lena said

Suddenly they reached the part of the film where there's a loud shootout at the courtroom in the film.

"You know every time when there is a shooting in a movie people always jump." Lena said

"I jump more often when there's a jump scare in a scary movie," Barry began, "I mean, when I first moved to National City, I watched Annabelle with Kara, and she jumped when the door slammed shut on the mother, separating her from her baby. And then books started flying towards the baby."

"I never really get scared when it comes to horror movies." Lena said

"A lot of people prefer Goldfinger, and think it's the best Bond film, but I like Skyfall more." Barry told his wife.

"I like Spectre more." Lena said

"I know I'm just comparing Daniel Craig's Bond films to Sean Connery's." Barry said

"I never liked Sean Connery's James Bond films; he wasn't very good."

"Some people prefer Roger Moore over Sean Connery." Barry stated, "But I've never bought Roger Moore as a spy."

"Really I didn't know that." Lena said

"There's just something about Roger Moore, I don't know what it is but he's probably my least favorite Bond actor." Barry told his wife.

"When they made Daniel Craig the new James Bond I didn't think he would be good but he did better than the others."

"Daniel Craig reminds me a lot of Timothy Dalton as Bond, the sort of harder edge James Bond actor. A lot of people wanted a Bond actor who could make them laugh and a lot of people gave Dalton too much shit." Barry said.

"Enough about the actors, how about we continue where we left off last night." Lena said "C'mon I'm in the mood."

"Here in the theater?" Barry asked, "Or shall we leave first?"

"Leave first we can watch James Bond at home." Lena said

Barry got up and offered his hand to his wife to help her up.

Lena takes his hand and they head home.

Barry carried Lena across the threshold, again. And he gently laid her down on the bed, and he began to undress.

"You want to go all the way?" Lena said

"Well, you said you were in the mood, did I read the situation wrong?" Barry asked.

"No, I want this." Lena said

Barry undressed his wife, and he rubbed his dick in her juices, to get himself ready. He didn't want to hurt Lena.

"This is great." Lena moaned

  
Barry gently shoved Lena down on her back and inserted his penis into her vagina. And he began to hump his wife while putting her long legs on his shoulders.

"I love you." Lena said

"And I love you, as well." Barry smiled, "I love talking to you, and I love doing this," he said as he began to hump Lena even faster.

"You are the only one who truly gets me." Lena said

"I've treated you like an equal since the very start, and that's what you are Lena, my equal." Barry told her.

"You're my equal as well." Lena said

"Oh, God. You make me feel so good!" Barry said as he fucked her and massaged her breasts.

"Keep going." Lena moaned

Barry used his superspeed at a decent pace and he vibrates his cock, while slamming his dick home.

"This feels good." Lena said

"Oh, I-I don't have the words to describe how great you make me feel." Barry said as he fucked her.

"Me neither."

Barry leaned over and french kissed Lena while trying his best to fuck her brains out.

"I don't want this night to end." Lena said

"I-I must admit, I've been holding back because I don't want to hurt you, Lena." Barry said, truthfully.

"It's okay." Lena said "I know you won't hurt me."

Barry fucked her a little bit hard but not hard enough to the way that he used to. Iris West and Patty Spivot enjoyed that sort of treatment but he wasn't sure if Lena would.

"This is amazing." Lena said

"I'm not going to lie to you, Lena. I imagined this moment when I first met you, because you're incredibly sexy." Barry flirted as he fucked her.

"I know I could tell by the way you look at me."

"I also jacked off to your picture once, because I was THAT turned on by you." Barry smiled, "I'm sorry. I know that was creepy, on my part."

"You're fine." Lena said

"I just wanted to jump your bones when I met you, but I exercised restraint because I needed to get to know you first." Barry said while humping her a little bit harder.

"And I'm glad we understand each other." Lena said

Barry groaned as he felt his cum rising again, and he sped up his thrusting.

"You know I mean it when I said I love you right?" Lena said

"Y-yeah. And you know I really love it whenever you let bust a nut inside of you." Barry teased.

"Oh you're such a flirt Barry Allen." Lena laughed

"Well, you're sexy enough to be a model. But they must have told you that you were too smart for that." Barry flirted.

"You wanna know what I'm thinking of?" Lena asked

"What?" Barry asked as he pinched Lena's right nipple.

"I'm thinking that maybe one day we should play this game where we answer a bunch of questions and get drunk so we can have sex all day long." Lena said

"I didn't know you wanted me inside you that much." Barry smiled.

"Hey I love you and we said we were going to have kids so why not try." Lena said

Barry suddenly turned Lena over and asked, "Do you wanna ride me like a horse?"

"I just want to keep having sex." Lena said

Barry slapped Lena's ass as she rode him.

Barry reached up and squeezed Lena's breast as she rode him.

"This has been an amazing night." Lena said

"Ye-ess." Barry screamed as he felt himself squirt cum inside of Lena.

"I love you."

"Lay down on top of me. I wanna hold you while my dick is resting inside of your pussy, Lena." Barry flirted.

"Okay." Lena said and she laid on top of him.

Barry just hugged his wife while she laid on top of him, and Lena felt her husband's dick squirt more cum into her womb while they laid there with each other.

"You're amazing." Lena said

"I'm so excited, because if your Dad can get a Kryptonian like your mother pregnant, then that means I have a shot." Barry stated.

"I know." Lena said "I want this to happen."

"I've debated amongst myself whether or not our future kids should grow up in National City or the next town over which is Keystone City." Barry said.

"I want to stay in National City." Lena said

"If we do stay in National City, we need to teach our children that Supergirl won't always be around to save them. They need to learn to look out for themselves." Barry said, as serious as a heart attack.

"I know." Lena said

"How did you feel, when I first met you and I lusted after you so hard?" Barry asked, curiously.

"When I first met you I fell in love with you I just didn't know how to tell you and I didn't know if you'd let me in after what Iris did." Lena said

"I let you in because I could sense a kindred spirit within you. Somebody who loves science, like me." Barry said.

"I never thought that I would've met someone like you." Lena said

"Before I met you, I was talking to your brother the night Iris kicked me out. And I was...regretting all of the time, I wasted on Iris. And I was wondering what the point of it was. But now I see. The point of it was half-luck. And the other half was the choices I've made."

"I'm just glad that you stayed especially with my brother and my mother being out." Lena said

"So, did Kara ever teach you how to fly before we went on our honeymoon?" Barry asked, suddenly.

"Yes but I'm still learning though with J'onn." Lena said

"But I've taught you how to master your speed, you've got that down pat, right?" Barry asked.

"Yep." Lena said

"Good, then someday...You can learn how to use superspeed to go through paperwork, one of these days. If you have to."

"I need to keep myself busy." Lena said

Barry kissed Lena softly before shutting his eyes. 


	9. Chapter 9

Barry woke up and began packing his clothes for the trip back to National City.

Lena woke up but she wasn't feeling well. She managed to get up out of bed but she was walking pretty funny.

Barry noticed and he slowly walked his wife towards the toilet and he pulled up the toilet seat for his wife to vomit inside the toilet bowl.

Barry kept the hair out of his wife's face and he rubbed her back as she threw up.

"What is going on with me?" Lena asked

  
Barry handed Lena the pregnancy test, he bought last night at a 24hour store while his wife slept.

"Thanks." Lena said

  
Barry slowly walked away to give his wife some privacy.

Lena came out a few minutes later.

Barry looked into his wife's eyes and noticed tears welling up in them.

"I'm pregnant." Lena cried

  
Barry stood there not knowing what to say, but he smiled and he held out his arms, asking her with his body language, "Do you want a hug?"

"Yes I do." Lena said as she hugged her husband.

Barry gently hugged his wife back and said, "Ever since I met you, I just wanted to make you happy."

"I can't believe it. We're going to have a baby." Lena cried

"I love you, Lena Allen." Barry said, while gently stroking her back.

"I love you too, Barry Allen." Lena said

**_Nine Months Later_ **

Barry rushed Lena to the hospital. She was about to give birth!

Lena screamed and pushed and pushed, next thing she knew she gave birth to two twin girls.

"What do you think we should name them?" Lena asked her husband

  
"I think we should name one of them, Kara but Kara with a C, as opposed to a K." Barry said

"And we could name the other Nora." Lena said

  
"I tell you what, I'll pick Cara's middle name and you pick Nora's." Barry told his wife.

"Okay for Nora's we could do Katherine." Lena said

"I was thinking with Cara's middle name it could be Alexander." Barry stated

"You know Alexander is Lex's full name right?" Lena asked

"How about Alura then?" Barry asked.

"Alura's good." Lena said

  
"I didn't think you wanted Cara's middle name to be Alexandra, which is Alex's full name." Barry told her.

"We said that I would name Nora and you could name Cara's and if you want it to be Alexandra then that's what it can be." Lena said

  
"No that's fine. I must admit I don't know a lot of female given names. I didn't wanna make things weird using Iris or Patty's names, but Kara Danvers is like a sister to me. So I figured using hers was okay."

"It's sweet that you think of Kara that way." Lena said

Barry smiled and said, "I'm so glad that we didn't put each other in the friend zone. Or thought of each that way."

"I am too." Lena said

"So, are you hungry?" Barry asked

"Yes I am but I don't know if I'm allowed to leave yet." Lena said

"I can run and get you something, I am pretty sure the doctor is going to want you to eat healthy though."

"Then can you pick me up a salad? It doesn't matter where you pick it up from." Lena said

Barry sped away and picked up a chef salad for his wife and returned to the hospital to give it to her.

"Thank you." Lena said as she kissed her husband

Barry gently squirted the salad dressing all over the salad for his wife.

"Hey did you want to show everyone our daughters?" Lena asked  
  
Barry texted Kara to meet him at the National City General Hospital. Room 403.

Not only did Kara show up but Alex, Winn, and J'onn did too.

  
"Hey Kara." Barry said, "I've named one of our daughters after you."

"Guys meet Cara Alura Allen and Nora Katherine Allen." Lena said

  
"They look so beautiful." Kara said

"I actually replaced the first letter in your name with a C, instead of a K, just to be different on paper." Barry smiled at his surrogate sister.

"Aww thank you." Kara said as she hugged Barry.

"You're welcome, Kara." Barry smiled as he hugged back, "You're like the big sister, I never had growing up."

"You're the best." Kara said

"Do you want to hold Cara with a C?" Barry asked while holding Cara out to Kara.

"Sure." Kara said as she picked up Cara.

Baby Cara cooed in Adult Kara's arms.

"Aww, hey there little Cara." Kara said in a soft voice.

  
"Mama." Cara said.

"What did she just say?" Lena asked

  
"Mama." Cara said again.

"Sorry Kara do you mind if I take her again?" Lena asked

Kara handed Cara back to Lena.

"Say it again honey." Lena said

  
"Mama." she said

"Barry are you recording this?!" Lena asked

"I've got it right here, on my Android." Barry said as he played back his video.

"Oh this is a dear diary moment." Winn said

Cara looked at Barry as he was recording and said, "Dada."

Kara took Barry's phone and recorded her words.

"Anything you two lovebirds want to say on the camera?" Kara asked

"I love you, Lena, Cara and Nora." Barry said

"I love you too." Lena said

Lena leans in to kiss her husband.

  
**_Five Years Later_ **

Nora and Cara had just discovered their powers.

"Hey girls." Barry said

"Hey dad we just ran super fast." Nora said

"I'm not surprised. You know, your mother was born on Krypton and raised as a human, just like Kara Zor-El." Barry smiled at his daughters.

"Really?!" The twins said together

"Yep, I even named you after Kara Zor-El, except on paper I replaced the letter K with the letter C." Barry told Cara.

"Cool." Cara said

"Both of you look so much like your mother." Barry said

"Why thank you Barry." Lena said as she walked down the stairs. "But they look like you more."

  
"I think the eyes are the same but that raven colored hair is definitely yours, honey." Barry said in thought.

"We did this you know." Lena said

"Oh, I know. Our children are so smart. They're like us. We went to school with straight A's on every report card." Barry beamed with pride.

"I love our family." Lena said

"I just wish we all could do something about Covid-19. They're moving too slow with creating a vaccine." Barry said

"Me too." Lena said

"Girls," Barry asked his daughters, "It's movie night. Do you two wanna stay up and watch a film?"

"Yes please." The girls said together

  
Barry turned on the TV and said, "We can either watch Spider-Man: Homecoming or Iron Man 3, which one do you wanna watch, girls?"

"Iron Man." The girls said

  
"A famous man once said we create our own demons. Who said that? What does that even mean? It doesn't matter. I said it, because he said it. And so now, he was famous and getting said by two well known guys, I don't uh, (sighs) I'm gonna start again. Let's track this from the beginning." Tony said, in the cold open.

"I know your mother would hate it, if she met me and I started behaving like Tony Stark." Barry said as he watched the movie.

"Darn right I would hate it." Lena said

  
Barry smiled and kissed his wife and they watched the movie together.

The End. 


End file.
